Into the Basement
by Number1brat
Summary: This is based on a post I saw on tumblr, where they finally get to Eren's basement and find the Host Club inside. Follows the Hosts and AoT's characters as they all try to survive and adjust to changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone was tense. There had been more casualties then they'd expected. Of course they expected deaths, but no one wanted them. Eren looked around to the remaining members of the expedition. Somehow, none of his friends had died. Mikasa stood next to him, looking slightly reminiscent. This was her home as much as it was his. Armin was behind him slightly, his arm around Jean who helped to keep him upright. Somewhere along the line, he'd injured his foot and required Jean's help. Sasha stood next to Connie at the back.

"What are you waiting for, brat?" Captain Levi snapped, making Eren jump.

"Right." Hange smiled and began to bounce on the ball's on her feet. This was it. A huge breakthrough was about to be made. Chief Erwin stood at the ready, his hands on his weapons. Who knew what was behind these doors?

Eren pulled the key from inside his shirt and took it off his neck. His hand shook as he tried to slot the key into the lock, which proves to be slightly more difficult with shaking hands. With a deep breath, he stopped the shaking and finally got the key in. It turned with a loud CLICK. They all held their breath as Eren pushed the door open.

A bright light came from inside the door, momentarily blinding them all. The light was followed by rose petels, which looked odd once they'd landed on the battered floorboards outside the door. Finally there was a chorus of, "Welcome," and the light faded. The members of the Survey Corps did not expect what they saw, but then again. Neither did the Host Club.

Haruhi sat on the chair in the middle, surrounded by the boys she loved so much. Tamaki stood besides her, with the rest of them around the back. They were all making contact with either her or the chair in some way. They found this visit the oddest so far. They never believed someone would top Haruhi's first visit.

The group was bloodied and injured, all of them carrying weapons and wearing the strangest clothes. None of them looked very happy either. But the members of Host Club were professionals, they knew how to hide their shock. Tamaki went straight into action. "Well, hello there." He went to approach Mikasa, the first girl he saw, but froze when Eren pulled out his blade. Hikaru and Kaoru saw the way their boss clammed up, for good reason too, and went to his rescue.

"I see," Hikaru began.

"She's yours. We apologise," Kaoru continued.

"We didn't know she was taken," they finished together, much to the discomfort of the Survey Corps.

Haruhi looked to Kyoya, who was examining the people, and realised he'd be no help. So she stepped forwards.

"Please don't mind them," she smiled, walking cautiously to her Senpai. "They're like this all the time."

Chief Erwin was the first to respond. He was in charge, after all. "And who exactly are they?"

Haruhi was surprised for a moment, before regaining composure. Pointing to each person respectively, she said "that's Tamaki-senpai, and they're Kaoru and Hikaru," the twins smiled. "And I'm Haruhi."

The small man at the front tch'd. "Is this a joke?"

Haruhi faultered. "Excuse me?"

"Is this what soldiers have died for? A flowery club? That isn't even clean." Tamaki's face dropped, they worked hard to keep this place clean. "You listen here-" He began, but was cut off by Haruhi.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Haruhi told him. "But I'd love for you to explain."

Levi turned on his heel without and word and left the others in an abashed silence. The two groups stared at each other, none really sure what had happened. "Hange," Chief Erwin spoke. "Bring Levi back. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, sir." Hange left, looking back to the Host Club with bright eyes.

"Everyone gather around the door, but don't cross over," Erwin ordered. "I suggest you do the same." He looked to Haruhi who seemed to have most control over the situation. She nodded and walked forwards, sitting on the right side of the door. The twins joined her, followed by Kyoya, Honey and Mori, who had to drag Tamaki along with him.

A regular circle was made on one side, with some kneeling behind, while a slightly smaller circle was made the other side. No one knew what to say. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Sasha suggested, dying for the silence to go.

Erwin nodded, happy to get rid of the silence as well. "You may start," he nodded to the Host Club. "As half of your group has already been introduced. Haruhi nodded.

"You know us four, but this Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai," she introduced them.

"What's with the senpai?" Jean asked.

"They're Japanese," Erwin answered.

Haruhi nodded. "Your turn."

"I'm Erwin." He then pointed to each person and said their names, that was when Levi and Hange returned. Erwin went to ask them to introduce themselves when Hange's words stopped him.

"There are titans outside. A lot of them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Those words had the Survey Corps jumping into action. None of them remained on the floor, all of them racing after Levi and Hange. "What's going on?" Honey asked, clutching Usa-chan.

"They said something-" Hikaru said.

"About titans," Kaoru finished, before they looked to Kyoya.

"Titans are huge humanoid creatures," Kyoya answered the unspoken question. "But, they don't exist."

"Neither does a door in the Host Club that leads to some basement," Hikaru reminded. "We have to go see what's happening!" He then ran through the door, ignroing Kaoru's cries.

Of course Kaoru didn't hang around, he sprinted after his brother. None of the other hosts had to look at each other. Family was in danger, and that was all that mattered. So, they ran after the twins. It was strange, stepping out of one world and into another. The Host Club was of top quality, this wasn't. The house was falling apart where it stood.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" They called, quickly catching up to the twins.

"You can't run off like that!" Haruhi scolded, panting from the run.

Honey tugged on Hikaru's uniform. "We don't know what's here. They all seemed pretty startled when titans were mentioned. If they were scared of them with their weapons, that's a sure sign that we shouldn't even be here!" Mori nodded, standing close to Honey.

"Sorry, Honey-senpai," Hikaru mumbled, but then looked around him. "Where do you think we are?" None of them answered. They didn't have a clue.

"What are you doing?" Someone shouted, standing on the roof of one of the houses. The hosts quickly recalled his name. Jean. "You're going to get killed!" Jean didn't stay long as someone shouted and he jumped to their aid.

"How are they getting around so easily?" Tamaki asked, watching the fluent movements.

"Some sort of gear," Kyoya answered, tilting his head. "I'm not quite sure how it works, but it seems to work well for them."

Haruhi suddenly shouted. "Did no one hear what he just said? He said we're going to get killed!"

"Is he threatening us?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi grabbed her hair, groaning in frustration.

"I think what Haruhi is trying to say," Kyoya spoke. "Is that it's probably the titans that would kill us. Whatever they are."

Haruhi sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now, shouldn't we get off the streets?" But there wasn't an answer. She looked at the hosts, wondering why none of them spoke. "What's wrong?" She asked. They all stood frozen, with their mouths wide open. "Guys?" Suddenly, the twins screamed. Which urged Haruhi to turn around. But she never got the chance.

A large hand gripped her, pulling her from the ground. Haruhi let out a scream, not even knowing what had her but knowing that it was big and dangerous. She looked behind her at a large humanoid creature, with a large grotesque smile. Her scream got louder. Below she heard the hosts screaming and yelling and trying to help, but not knowing how.

Haruhi was unable to look away from, what she assumed, was the titan. It was the scariest thing she'd ever seen. It was so much worse than thunder storms. She was lifted so far off the ground that she wasn't sure which death scared her more. Falling from this height and being killed by the impact, or being eaten alive by a titan. Either way, she thought horrified, I'm dead. The titan opened its mouth wide, giving Haruhi a good look at her final resting place. She was going to die.

She screamed again, not being able to contain the terror, as the hand brought her closer. But then something happened, someone zipped passed her, and landed on the shoulder of the titan. A loud laugh came from the person, who then pulled two swords out, slicing along the nape of its neck. The titan grip lessoned and Haruhi felt a surge of relief run through her; she was going to live! Then the titan began to fall and the relief was gone. She was going to hit the ground and die, or be squashed by a titan. The terror was back, but didn't last long.

Someone was next to her, not the same person who had killed the titan, and they sliced through the titans fingers. Once they'd packed the swords away, their arms were around Haruhi, zipping to a nearby roof and saving her. Haruhi fell to the ground as soon as the arms released her. Her heart beat was erratic and her mind was racing. She was alive. She was alive. She was alive.

Haruhi looked up to thank whoever it was, but found them too busy. "That isn't how you rescue someone," the person said, and Haruhi recognised them as the ones who had run away. Hange and Levi. Hange being the one who had killed the titan and Levi the one who took her to the roof.

"I killed the titan!" She reminded.

"Yes, and then he almost got squashed by the titan." Levi's voice was emotionless, almost as if he didn't care if Haruhi was saved or not.

Hange ducked her head and looked over to Haruhi. "I know. I'm sorry."

Haruhi stutted, "W-what? Don't be sorry. I'd be chewed to pieces if it wasn't for you."

"And if it wasn't for Levi you'd be flatterned," she added, but brightened afterwards. "Next time you're stuck like that, I'll make sure to rescue you properly."

"Thank you."

Hange held her hand out, helping Haruhi up, who wobbled on her feet. "You're friends have took refuge in a house, I'll take you to them now. We're all stationed around here. Once enough of the titans have been killed, leaving us a clear chance to leave, we're off. So, make sure you're ready to leave at any chance," Hange told her.

Haruhi nodded and followed Hange to the house where her friends were. Hange left her at the front door. As soon as the door was opened, Haruhi was attacked again, but this time by her friends.

"Daddy's princess is safe!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling Haruhi into a hug and swinging her around. Haruhi felt afraid again, she felt much more comfortable when both her feet were on solid ground.

"Tama-chan," Honey interupted. "I think Haru-chan would be happier on the floor." Which was when Mori tugged Haruhi out of Tamaki's arms and placed her on the floor.

"Thanks," she answered.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked.

"We were so worried!" Kaoru and Hikaru said, fretting over Haruhi. Levelling her hair and uniform.

"I'm fine," Haruhi answered, shaking slightly. "I think I should sit down though."

Kyoya brought an old, dusty chair over to her, helping her sit down. "That would be a good idea. You may go into shock, so we should prevent that."

Haruhi nodded, feeling her heart calm down. "I think I'll be fine, thank you though." Kyoya smiled at her.

"Hange said we need to be ready to leave at any moment." The others all nodded and perched on whatever they could. Though they acted as if they weren't worried, Haruhi noticed how they all watched her, making sure nothing else was to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Armin's day was going terribly. Sure, there weren't really any days that went great - putting your life on the line and killing titans wasn't the best of lives - but they usually went better than this. First of all, the goal they'd worked towards for so long was a bust. What was Doctor Jaeger expecting them to get out of a bunch of guys? Were they meant to tell them about all the titans? They didn't seem to know what titans were.

Then there was his ankle. While it was only a sprain at the moment, if he kept putting strain on it, it was bound to get worse. But he couldn't just sit there and not do anything, this was his job. He had to kill titans. If he couldn't do that, what good was he? Armin gave a huge sigh, standing on the roof alone. He could see his squadmates around him, killing titans, somehow not getting killed. Maybe those guys were a good luck charm, or something.

"Armin!" Jean yelled, putting Armin on alert. Just in time to. Armin jumped from the roof just as a fist came smashing down. In the past few months Armin had improved his skills. The Survey Corps knew a lot of techniques to moving better with the 3DMG. They'd really helped him. "I got it!" He shouted back, gripping the handle and shooting the hook into a house opposite the titan, grabbing its attention.

"Keep it distracted," Jean ordered and Armin nodded. Sure, Armin would have liked too glory of killing the titan itself, but it wasn't worth dying.

Armin landed on the floor, a good bit ahead of the titan but not far enough to lose its attention. "Hey! Ugly brute!" The titan looked down at him, before running towards him, its body swaying from side to side. Armin had to move. He began to run, locking the 3DMG onto the house ahead of him, using it to propel him forwards. He moved within the houses, always staying on the floor and keeping it within the small group of houses. Until Jean got to its neck and killed it.

Jean glared at Armin. "How many times have I told you? You can distract it while being ontop of the roof! You're going to get yourself killed! What about your foot?"

Armin winced, feeling his foot throb through his shoes, and shrugged. "I'm fine. For some reason they'd rather chase someone who's on the floor as opposed to on the roof."

Jean knew Armin was right, but was too stubborn to admit it. "Just... don't die." He was gone before Armin could respond.

Armin sighed and got back onto the roof. He felt safer up there. He looked around, seeing that there were no more titans around them. "Armin!" Sasha called, landing besides him. "Erwin said we're ready to move." He nodded and followed her to where the group were meeting up. The boys they'd met stuck out like a sore thumb. They were crystal clean for one, in expensive looking suits. Armin noticed the one, one of the smaller ones, looked quite shaken up and wondered what happened.

"Is everyone here?" Chief Erwin asked, getting positive answers from everyone. Erwin nodded and looked to the horses we had. There weren't enough. There were enough horses for the remaining Survey Corps, plus two extras. They would have to share. Chief Erwin got onto his horse and looked at everyone. "Get onto your horses." So they did, leaving the hosts to be stood around. "We may be able to fit a few of you onto our horses, and others onto those. The problem is, some of you are quite tall. Haruhi, Honey, would you two mind being partnered with one of us? You are the smallest after all."

"That's fine, Erwin-san," Honey answered, adding the suffix to the Chief's name. Erwin looked slightly taken back, not used to being refered to as such, but nodded.

"One of you go with Armin and the other with Connie," he instructed, looking for the smallest in the group. Tamaki grumbled as they went, wondering why his little princess was being forced to go with some boy. Honey climbed onto the back of Connie's horse, with assitance from Mori. Haruhi walked up to Armin, who held his hand out.

"Thank you," she smiled, trying to get comfortable on the horse. It wasn't easy.

"It's a waste of time," he told her. "You can't get comfortable on here."

Haruhi shrugged. "Fine by me, but they might have a problem."

The twins had climbed onto one of the spare horses, having no problem of being so close to each other. Hikaru sat at the front, since he was better than Kaoru when it came to this, and Kaoru sat behind him, holding onto his twin. Erwin frowned at the three remaining boys. He really didn't know how to get them all on.

"Mori, you have that horse," he told him. "Tamaki, Kyoya, one of you will have to swap with the twins. They're smaller than the two of you and will fit on better." Kaoru frowned then. He knew he had to get off since neither Tamaki or Kyoya knew how to ride a horse. He went to slide off, when he was stopped by his brother.

"Stay safe, Kaoru," he whispered, holding him by the chin. "I couldn't live if I losed you."

"Hikaru," he sighed, giving his brother a tight hug. The hug gave him a clear message, don't die.

If the Survey Corps found this exchange odd, they didn't say anything, just watched as Kaoru got off the horse, allowing Tamaki to get on instead. He was the king after all.

Kaoru ended up sharing a horse with Eren, who he feared slightly because of the earlier incident, and Kyoya shared with Sasha, who spoke smiled widely at him. "Stay close and in formation," Erwin ordered, knowing that while there wasn't much of a formation, it was better than none.

The horses moved quickly, taking most of the hosts off guard. Only Mori, Tamaki and Hikaru were spared it, since they controlled their own horses. Kaoru almost fell off and was forced to wrap his arms around Eren, which embarressed him greatly. Honey already had his arms wrapped around Connie, who was silently wondering why he was being introduced to a stuffed bunny named Usa-chan, and Haruhi had to wrap her arms around Armin. She really didn't want to be left behind. That would mean having to deal with more of those titans.

"Armin!" She asked, raising her voice to be heard. He nodded. "How far do we need to travel?"

Armin grimaced. "We have quite a way to travel."

"And, er, what are the chances of running into more titans?" Her voice trembled slightly.

Armin pulled one hand from the reigns and tapped her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. We have Captain Levi on our side and he's rumoured to be humanity's strongest. At the minute you and your friends are the prime goal, your safety is of upmost importance. Every person here is willing to die to protect you."

Haruhi gaped at his words. "B-but why?"

"You don't know how long we've tried to get to that basement. Sure, you aren't what we expected, but nothing ever goes according to plan."

Haruhi stared at him as he returned both of his hands to the reigns, making sure to stay within the formation. Haruhi wasn't sure what was going on and watched those around her. Where were they? Because it sure as hell wasn't Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For many miles there were no sounds apart from the horses hooves. Erwin didn't give out any more orders and, suprisingly, the host club didn't complain. But they wanted to, and probably would the first chance they got. However one thing kepy replaying in their minds; Haruhi almost getting eaten by a titan. The thought of attracting another one of those scared them all into silence.

Erwin lead the squad, with Hange and Levi on his sides. He had to make the decisions. He had to decide how safe these people were going to be. "Chief," Levi spoke, making Erwin look to him. "There's a titan coming." Erwin looked in the direction Levi told him too and saw the titan running to them. "Get to the trees," he told him, turning forwards as Levi sent the message to the rest of them. Erwin worried for the boys they'd picked up, how were they going to get into the trees? They'd have to kill the titan before it came to that. Maybe they could learn once they got back into Wall Rose.

But now wasn't the time for that, now was the time for surviving. Erwin flicked the reigns and his horse sped up. All the horses were going faster now. "How are they doing?" He asked Levi.

"They're not dead," he answered. "And are keeping up." Erwin nodded.

"Any more titans?"

"Just the one. It's getting closer." Erwin nodded, and flicked the reigns again. Not far to the trees.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked in alarm, his arms around Eren tightened in fear of falling off.

"To the trees!" He answered, leaning forwards on the horse. "We need an advantage over the titans."

Kaoru's face went blank. "D-does that mean another one's coming?"

"They're always coming. This is their territory. Until we're back in Wall Rose we're in danger." Eren added something else, but it was lost in the wind.

Kaoru wanted to cry. He turned to look behind him, where his brother shared a horse with Tamaki. Hikaru's face was set and the boy from earlier was talking to him. Hikaru nodded and flicked the reigns again. He didn't want to be caught by titans. Neither did Tamaki behind him, who held on tighter than Kaoru was. Behind them was the boy talking to Hikaru, Jean, who'd returned to formation, and the girl with the dark hair, Mikasa. She was pretty, but the thought of Eren attacking him scared him off completely.

Those two looked competent, so Kaoru was happy to turn around. His brother was safe. Eren wasn't sure what they were going to do once they got to the trees, sure they could get up, but their new guests couldn't. Part of his mind wondered why they were down there, had they lived beneath them the whole time? But another part knew he'd get the answer soon enough.

"Everyone get a partner. It'll be difficult, but we all need to get into the trees," Erwin ordered.

"Come on," Eren said, jumping off the horse. Kaoru followed, finding himself sore in many places.

"How do you sit there all day?" Eren shrugged and wondered how they were going to do this. Then he saw Levi, Hange and Erwin doing it, which made sense that they help. They are the best here. Hange had the smallest boy on her back, before going into the trees. Levi had the other small boy in his arms, then he joined Hange. Erwin had the biggest of the boys, but he needed Levi to return. They got on either side of him and carried his weight together.

Eren looked at Kaoru. How was he going to do this. The boy was taller than him. "You can get on my back," he told him. Kaoru looked hesitant, but wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and then his legs. Eren staggered slightly, before taking control and, with great difficulty, making it to the trees. Jean had assisted Kyoya up. Sasha helped the other twin, and Mikasa helped the last one. The one she went to attack earlier.

While the members of the Survey Corps stood comfortably and confidently in the trees, the hosts weren't. They were all holding onto the trees in fear of falling. "Don't attack until the titan is beneath us," Erwin ordered, pulling his swords out. Kaoru watched as the rest of them did it. Erwin then turned to the hosts, "Stay back and out of the way. Don't fall out of the trees." They all nodded.

The hosts would have felt much more comfortable if they were next to each other. While they were close, they were all in different trees. Tamaki was worried about his family. None of them were safe here, that was obvious. He couldn't even reassure them that things would be okay, because he himself didn't believe it.

Tamaki looked to Haruhi who was shaking where she stood. Her eyes were wide and she was staring beneath them, where a large titan stood, smiling up at the group. "Now!" The soldiers jumped down, swinging from the trees and confusing the titan. Haruhi screwed her eyes shut, refusing to look at it anymore. She clung onto the tree, scared to death. The hosts looked at her, concerned for her. They all wanted to comfort her, but were unable to.

The titan fell in no time and they were all carried back to the ground and got back onto their horses. "Keep moving!" Erwin commanded. "We need to get back as soon as possible!" The horses sped off, every rider eager to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haruhi tried to be strong. She did her damn best to stay strong. But she couldn't. She was terrified. A titan had almost eaten her and it wasn't a one time thing. They were in constant danger and she was so damn scared. But she didn't want anyone to know so she tried to stop the tears. When that didn't work, she tried to hide them.

Her arms were already wrapped around Armin, so she just hid her face in his back, sobs wracking through her body. She hoped Armin wouldn't notice, but he'd be incredibly stupid if he didn't. She felt Armin sigh and tightened her grip, the tears not stopping. Armin didn't say anything, just removed one arm from the reigns, instead wrapping it around her shoulder.

"I'll protect you," he promised. "Don't worry." Haruhi nodded, another sobbing making its way out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You've been through a lot."

"We're almost at the wall!" Levi informed them all. "Stay on guard and get ready to act. If it gets too dangerous they'll shut the gates."

The squadmembers nodding, and Armin saw Jean explaining things to Hikaru and Mori. One last challenge and they'd be safe. They just had to get through the gates.

Haruhi pulled back from Armin's back, wiping at the wet patches she'd left. "Does the wall protect you?"

Armin nodded. "It's too big for titans. You'll be safe." He couldn't tell him about the titan shifters. The humans that turned into titans. The poor boy was terrified, Armin didn't want to make it any worse.

"Here we go!" Levi said, leaning forwards a setting his horse off into a gallop. The rest copied him. Up ahead, the Garrisons cleared the way for them, killing the titans around the gate and leaving a clear path for them. The horses went faster, getting through the gate with no issues.

Large crowds gathered around the streets, watching the Survey Corps. Looking out for family members. This all confused the Host Club. They really didn't know what was going on. Kyoya watched the people, many of them bursting into tears. He figured it all out quite quickly. Death was common for the Scouts. But that didn't make it any less harsh. Insults were shouted at the Scouts and most of them kept their heads down. The hosts copied them. They were sure to get more questions.

"We have a HQ," Sasha told him. "It's quite a journey though. But once we're there there won't be as many questions." Kyoya smiled and nodded, but he knew she was lying. Of course there would be questions. These people were hoping for some answers in that basement, but they got the Host Club. There were going to be questions. But Kyoya just nodded the way he usually did. Let them believe he didn't know anything, he'd have the advantage when it was important.

They got further from the gate and things got quieter. People were still interested in them. But without the crowds to hide behind, no one dared oppose them. Kyoya noticed how much more relaxed everybody looked now they were inside the walls. Which made sense. The walls were huge. He hadn't seen a titan nearly as big as that yet. "This place is quaint," Kyoya said to Sasha.

"We used to have more space," Sasha told him. "You know where we were before we entered Wall Rose? We used to have all that too, before the titans claimed the land."

"How did they claim it?"

Sasha opened her mouth, when she interupted by the stony-faced man. "Blouse, shut it." She didn't speak another word after that.

Kyoya figured they didn't want them knowing too much. They knew knowledge was power and they were withholding it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

If there was one thing the hosts were sure of, it was the fact that the Survey Corps lived in a good place. With a bit of sprucing up, it could have been as good as Ouran. Perhaps even better. It was huge. It was cool looking. It was safe from titans. What more could it need? The hosts could physically see the worry and tenseness melt off the soldiers around them, smiles actually on their faces. There were no more titans, no more angry villagers. Only people who understood.

Then they remembered the hosts and the smiles would slip off, many of them turning to give the hosts a look. The hosts ignored it though. No need to cause anymore trouble. The soldiers each put their horses away, before they all joined each other around a long table, each taking a seat.

Erwin stood at the head of the table. "It's getting late, so we won't keep you up. It's been a long week, so go rest up. Tomorrow will be busy. At the moment, we don't have any rooms ready to stay in. Could some of you spare a room?" Of course they could, they didn't really have a choice. The boys would have some new roommates later.

Erwin stood up and left the room, followed by Hange and Levi. Jean stood up after they left. "You'll have to split between me and Armin, since we both have our own room."

"Why?" Hikaru asked with no tact whatsoever. The room fell silent.

"They died," Jean answered, his jaw tensing. "Don't ask anymore about it."

"I'll share with Armin!" The twins chorused, making Jean chuckle.

Tamaki stood up, taking authority over his club. "The twins, and Mori, and Honey will share with Armin. Kyoya, Haruhi and I will share with Jean." Armin frowned slightly at Haruhi. He thought he'd at least be able to talk to his new friend a bit more. Comfort him and all that. He couldn't help much earlier, he had to keep control over the horse.

"Fine by me," Kyoya said. "But what about you?" He asked Eren. "Why don't you have to share with anyone?"

Eren looked nervous. "Trust me, you don't want to share a room with me. The basement gets pretty cold at night."

"Eren-chan, why do you sleep in the basement?" Honey asked. "Are there not enough rooms?"

Eren looked even more nervous. "No, it's not that. Don't worry about it. I gotta go. Bye." He made a quick getaway, not wanting to give his secret away just yet. His friends accepted it because they'd known him for years, but they'd just met each other and their first impression of Eren was involved with violence. They couldn't find out about him. Not yet.

Kyoya watched as Eren left, then returned his attention to the rest. He'd find out Eren's secret. He knew everything about everyone back home, it wasn't going to change here. The girls waved goodbye to the boys, who were all equally charming to them, getting a smile out of Sasha but nothing from Mikasa.

"Follow us then," Jean instructed, walking down the candle-lit hallways. The group walked along in silence, Armin lagging behind to talk to Haruhi who had been walking slower than the rest.

"You okay?" He asked, finding it weird, but satisfying, that there was another boy the same height as him. He was always the shortest.

Haruhi nodded. "We're safe here, right? No titans?"

"No titans," Armin lied. "Completely safe."

Haruhi gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you. For reassuring me all the time."

"Don't worry about it. I still need reassuring and I've had training."

Haruhi laughed and went to speak, but was interupted by a cough.

"You two done?" Jean asked, an amused smile on his lips.

The two flushed and stuttered out that, yes they were done and that they were sorry for holding everyone up.

Jean laughed, and hit Armin's back. "Okay, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi. In here!"

Erwin, Hange and Levi were silent as they walked, none of them speaking until they were completely alone.

"What are we going to do with them?" Erwin asked.

"We do exactly what we planned," Hange answered. "We get information on the titans."

Levi scoffed. "They know nothing about titans. Only that they should stay away from them."

Erwin wiped the sweat from his brow. "What are we going to do? We're already on our last chance. If its discovered that all this hard work was a waste, it isn't going to be good."

"For us or for them?" Hange asked.

"I don't know. But I doubt they'll be let off easily."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Levi was not happy at all. They were gone for two weeks. Two weeks! Yet they couldn't manage to keep everything clean. Levi vowed that, by the end of the day, the castle would be spotless. Each member was sent away to different parts of the castle, some in groups and some on their own. They were all responsible for a certain part of the castle. If it wasn't clean, there'd be hell to pay.

While the Survey Corps were used to this, taking their jobs with a resigned sigh, the Hosts were mortified. They'd all been sent together with a room to clean. Granted, a big room. Haruhi didn't really mind, sure it was annoying, but she'd cleaned before so it wasn't a problem. The others hadn't. They were rich. They didn't have to clean. But here they were getting forced to.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, holding some cleaning supplies in his hands. "What do we do?"

"You clean," she answered, wringing out a cloth. She took the supplies out of Tamaki's hands, and shoved the cloth into it. "Either you, Mori-senpai or Kyoya-senpai should do the walls and roof, since you're the tallest."

Tamaki stared at the rag and nodded, a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

"Come on, men! We can do this!" He announced, walking over to the first wall he found and rubbing along it, not making any difference. Kyoya sighed looking at him and took the cloth Haruhi just wrung out. He took a different wall, starting on the smaller things. Like photo frames, cracks and the things that would usually be overlooked. Mori, whom Haruhi passed a cloth to, took a wall and began to clean it, seeming to make the most difference out of all of them.

"What should we do, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, the twins stood behind him.

Haruhi looked at the room. It was almost void of furniture, with only a book shelf, chair, and desk in the room. "The book shelf needs dusting," she said, "and the table will need wiping."

Hikaru and Kaoru took the dusters from her, taking their time and making sure not a speck of dust remained. Levi scared them.

Honey smiled at Haruhi, still clutching Usa-chan. "Can you look after Usa-chan?" He asked. "I don't want him to get dirty." Haruhi smiled at him and nodded, taking the stuffed bunny and putting it safe. Honey took a cloth and began to scrub the table. There was only one thing left for Haruhi to do. Scrub the floor.

She wrung out one last cloth for herself, before starting in the corner. She didn't get very far, as every five minutes there was a cry of "Haruhi!" which meant one of the Hosts needed help. She sighed, continuing on the floor. If Levi came in and told her off for not having the floor clean, she was going to kill all the Hosts.

"You still not finished?" Jean asked a few hours later, looking very amused. The boys were an odd sight. Dressed in posh suits and scrubbing walls, floors, and furniture. They all shook their head. "Haru-chan is the only one who knows how to clean," Honey told him, happily wiping the chair. "She's been helping us all."

"She's?" Jean asked, giving Haruhi an odd look. Now that they mentioned it, Haruhi did have a pretty face. He'd never seen a boy with eye's like Haruhi's.

Tamaki jumped up, trying to distract Jean. "What? No! Haruhi is as much as boy as you and I!"

"Senpai," Haruhi sighed. She looked up at Jean. "Yeah, I'm a girl. It isn't a problem though, right?"

Jean shook his head. "Of coure it isn't. But I don't think Captain Levi, or Cheif Erwin, would like it. Boys and girls aren't really meant to share rooms."

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't really mind. It doesn't matter to me which gender I'm associated with. It's what's on the inside that counts."

Jean nodded. "Alright, but don't worry about it. Your secrets safe with me. Levi won't find out from me."

"What don't you want Levi to find out?" Sasha asked, skipping into the room.

"Nothing," Jean answered. "No one will find out from me." He gave the Hosts a smile, before leaving the room.

Sasha stood in the doorway, giving them all curious looks.

Kyoya smiled at her, knowing her the most. "Can we help you, Sasha?"

She shook her head. "Just came to tell you its time for dinner. After dinner, Levi will be checking up on all the rooms, so you better leave them clean." Then she left.

The Hosts were late for dinner, which made Sasha smile. They were most definitely cleaning and panicking. She hoped they'd be finished, they didn't want to face Captain's wrath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haruhi knew they were going to get in trouble. The room was not clean, despite how hard (terribly) the Hosts worked that day. She spent the whole meal worrying about what the Captain was going to say. The other Hosts most definitely didn't have that worry. They spoke happily to the others on the table, complaining here and there about the quality of the food.

"Haru-chan," Honey said, tugging on her sleeve. "Where's Usa-chan?" This was asked as they began to leave the mess hall, though the question made Haruhi freeze. "Haru-chan?"

"D-don't worry," Haruhi stammered, imagining what Honey would do if she'd lost his beloved bunny. "He's just upstairs, where we were cleaning up. I'll just go get him."

Haruhi turned, ready to flee from the room, where someone else enterered. His face held annoyance as he held a stuffed bunny for everyone to see. "Whose is this?"

"You found Usa-chan!" Honey exclaimed, rushing forwards to Levi, who found a strange sense of power in being taller than someone. Levi didn't answer, just pulled the bunny higher into the air, refusing to give it to Honey.

"This is yours?" Levi asked in disbelief. How old was this kid? Honey nodded eagerly, reaching up for bunny. He then asked the question he thought, getting an answer that shocked him. "Eighteen," Honey answered, smiling at him.

Levi scowled. There was no way he was eighteen and if he was, it was about time he grew up. "You aren't getting this back," he told Honey, causing all of the Hosts to look fearful.

"Boss," Hikaru whispered, "Honey's going to-"

"Kill him," Kaoru finished, staring in horror. "What do we do?"

"Hide and protect your lives!" Tamaki whispered back, trying to get as far away from Honey as possible.

"What about Haruhi!" Hikaru asked. "She's right in the middle of it!"

With a shock, Tamaki realised that his little princess was in danger. "Daddy will save you!" He shouted, running up to Haruhi and attempting to pick her up. "Senpai," she sighed, a bit conscious of all the eyes on her. "Stop it."

"Honey's about to explode!" He warned her, dragging her a few feet back. Tamaki gave Mori a look, begging him to do something.

"This bunny," Levi scowled at the word, "is being burned, do you understand?"

Honey sniffled, staring at Usa-chan. "You can't hurt Usa-chan!"

Levi turned, ready to leave, when a sharp kick to his head knocked him to the floor.

The room was silent.

Levi looked back, staring at Honey, who had quickly changed from his cute self, to his martial arts self. "Give Usa-chan back!"

"Did you just kick me?" Levi questioned in disbelief, while standing up. "You'll pay for that."

"Give Usa-chan back!" Honey repeated, glaring at Levi. Levi chucked the bunny to the floor, where it skidded along before bumping into the wall, coming to a stop.

That's when Honey snapped. In a second he was on Levi, flipping him over and returning him to the ground. Honey kept his grip on Levi's arm, while his face was shoved into the floor. "Apologise to Usa-chan!" Honey demanded. Levi stayed silent. He would not apologise to a stuffed toy, "Apologise!"

Levi struggled on the floor and managed to get Honey off him. He stood up slowly, glaring at Honey all the while. "Levi," Chief Erwin said, as Levi went to retaliate. "Enough."

While he wanted to, Levi knew better than to ignore a direct order from one of his superiers. "Fine." With the glare never leaving his face, he exited the room, the silence from the onlookers never breaking.

"Usa-chan!" Honey beamed, hugging the bunny, and looking as cute as ever.

All the Survey Corps members stared in shock, while the Hosts began to relax.

Tamaki sighed in relief. "Another catastophe missed."

"That was close, boss," Hikaru noted. "Honey almost killed that guy."

"I don't think they'd have allowed that," Haruhi told them. "Armin said he was one of humanity's strongest, they need him."

Haruhi walked over to Honey, glad to have gotten Tamaki off her. "I'm sorry, Honey-senpai. I'll take better care of Usa-chan next time."

"It's okay," Honey smiled. "Everything's okay now."

"How?" Erwin asked, in a small state of shock.

This was when Mori returned to his place next to Honey. "The Haninozuka's are known for their martial arts skills."

"So are the Morinozuka's," Honey told him. Mori nodded.

Chief Erwin thought for a moment, before asking "how would you feel about learning how to kill titans?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So, that's it?" Hikaru asked, watching as Mikasa showed them how to use the 3DMG gear.

"Seems pretty easy," Kaoru said.

"It's harder than it looks," Erwin promised. "Without it we wouldn't stand a chance against the titans."

"Pretty important then," the twins chorused. "Sign us up!"

The Hosts stood together, with Erwin, Hange and Mikasa. Erwin thanked Mikasa then dismissed her, sending her back to Levi who was training the other Survey Corps members.

"Who wants to go first?" Erwin asked, his eyes wandering to Honey, almost begging him to volunteer. If the strange, oddly cute, boy could master the 3DMG gear he'd be unstoppable.

But Honey just looked at his fellow hosts, wondering who was going to go first. Then the twins spoke, "I WANNA GO FIRST!" The exclaimed, rushing over to Erwin. "Let me! Let me! Let me!"

Erwin chuckled uncertainly, he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with those two. "We've got three set up, so you can all have a go!"

The twins beamed, looking eager to go. They already had the necessary gear on, they'd been given uniform that morning as their clothes were getting dirty at that point and smelled terribly.

"Hange, could you help those two?"Erwin asked, she nodded and led the twins to the practise part, hooking them up. They'd agreed to do it together.

"Just focus the weight in your core," Hange told them. "The rest will fall into place." The boys nodded, looking slightly uneasy, as the strings went taut. The boys wobbled a lot, and had tensed expressions.

For once they didn't mess about, which shocked them all. Hikaru looked over to his brother, "Kaoru," he called. "I bet I can figure this out quicker than you."

"I don't think you can!"

Erwin grinned, "who's next?"

None of the Hosts were all to eager, and Erwin knew most of them would argue relentlessly if he tried to make them. All but one...

"Haruhi, would you like a go?"

She shrugged, "sure, why not?"

"Hold on just a second!" Tamaki explained, pulling a struggling Haruhi close to his chest. "Haruhi is not taking part in any of this!"

"Senpai." She sounds exasperated.

"Daddy has to protect his princess!" He announced. "First she was almost," he stopped, wiping a tear, before gasping out, "eaten by a monster! Then subjected to that young boy's flirting!" Tamaki pointed an accusing finger in Armin's expression. "And now you want her to learn to fight the monsters that almost killed her? Absolutely not!"

"Senpai," she said again, not noticing the looks of shock on Hange and Erwin's faces. Haruhi was a girl? Oops.

"You can't fool me. I know they terrify you," Tamaki told her.

"You'd be insane not to fear them."

"You are not doing this."

"It isn't your choice."

"Mommy!" Tamaki whined. "Tell her she can't do it!"

Kyoya looked amused. "Tamaki, you know as well as I do that we cannot control Haruhi's actions. Outside the Host club, she's free to do as she pleases." Tamaki let out a sob, pulling Haruhi tighter. "Daddy won't let his princess get hurt!" Haruhi was getting sick of all the playing families they seemed to be doing.

Instead of arguing with the over zealous Host, Haruhi simply answered Erwin, "thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not face the titans again."

Erwin nodded, "I understand."

Tamaki looked shocked. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"You didn't give me the chance," Haruhi reminded.

"Who else would like a go?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "I think my assitance would be of better use somewhere else."

Erwin nodded once again, and looked to the final three; Tamaki, Mori and Honey. "What about you three?"

"I stay with Haruhi," Tamaki informed him, sticking close to the girl mentioned.

"We'll go, right Takashi?" Honey said, while Takashi nodded wordlessly.

Erwin smiled, "wonderful. Well then, we'll get the twins off and you two can have a go."

They turned to the twins then, who had managed to get the hang of the 3DMG gear much quicker than anyone could have guessed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, "can you do this?" He asked, before flipping mid-air.

"That and better!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This wasn't good. While the Black Magic Club was rumoured to be a scary place, where they used black magic to do evil deeds, they didn't usually cause too much trouble. However this time, they screwed up. That much was clear to all of Ouran. The young ladies who has found a way to spend their free time, were once again left wandering the grounds, wondering where their beloved Hosts had disappeared to.

Nekozawa stood, hiden by the shadows, holding Beelzelnef. Everything had been an accident. The Dark Magic Club was hoping to do some actual magic, instead of curses no one believed. They suceeded of course, even though they didn't so what they had intended. Somehow they had opened a portal, sending the Music room that the Hosts inhabitated, to some unown world, with unown dangers.

The Hosts needed to come back. Already Ouran was falling apart. The ladies worried themselves far too much, leaving most of them stressed and unable to focus on school work. The gentlemen worried about their lady friends. The teachers worried about their students. The Hosts parents insisted that their children were ill and would return to school as soon as possible, which would be when they returned. Only the Dark Magic Club knew the truth.

Damn, they screwed up.

Nekozawa had to call a meeting for his club. They had to reopen the portal, if they didn't; the Hosts would never return.

The Hosts had their own table in the mess hall, as most people couldn't deal with their boisterous attitude for too long. The Hosts didn't mind, in fact they prefered it. From their posistion in the hall, they could see everybody perfectly, and Tamaki had his eyes on two people in particular.

"There has to be feelings there," he said to himself, watching the two together. "There has to be."

The Hosts shared a look at this. It seemed Tamaki was getting back to himself. First a rant on Haruhi's safety, even throwing in a mommy, now insisting two people were together. If Tamaki didn't suggest setting the two up, the world would all but end.

"I know what we have to do!" Tamaki exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. This earned a few looks, but most were used to him. Here he goes. "They obviously have feelings for each other! It's time we do something!"

"Boss, which two are you-" Hikaru said.

"Are you talking about?" Kaoru finished.

"Those two of course!" He pointed across the room and directly at the two in question. There was no mistaking it.

"But they're siblings!" The twins excaimed.

"Technically, they're not," Kyoya informed them, pushing his slipping glasses up. "Mikasa was adopted not long ago, so they aren't related."

Tamaki nodded. "Exactly, it's time the Host Club gets back in buisness, with their first mission; set up Eren and Mikasa!"

"Shh! If they hear you, the plan will be shot down before you even start," Haruhi warned.

"Back to our room, before the others return!"

Tamaki jumped up, followed by the other Hosts. They planned on making a quick exit and they would have, if it wasn't for Erwin.

"Haruhi," he said. "Since you are a girl, you're going to have to move into one of the other rooms."

Haruhi turned. "But it didn't make a difference before. Why should it matter now that you know I'm a girl?"

"It's just we have rules."

With a resigned sigh, Haruhi nodded. "Alright. I'll be there before it gets too late."

Erwin wanted to argue, they had rules against girls and boys being in a dorm together, but he shut himself up. They may not have got the information they wanted, but they got two good people, who would make unstoppable soldiers once trained properly. He needed to stay in their good books. "Okay." Then the Hosts left.

"By the end of the week, Eren and Mikasa will be a couple!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Hosts were in posistion. The targets were in place. They were only waiting on one thing... "I've got it!" Hikaru exclaimed, a red scarf in his hands. "It was pretty easy."

"Don't know why Haruhi couldn't do it-"

"You do share a room right?" The twins asked.

"I don't want to be killed by her," Haruhi replied, shuffling from the twins. They had Mikasa's scarf, so she'd go after them. Haruhi wanted to get as far away as possible.

"So, Eren gave her that scarf?" Tamaki questioned. The rest nodded. "And that's why it's special to her?" Once again, they nodded. "Then it must be true love!"

"Or a sibling bond," Haruhi pointed out. "You know, like Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Don't be silly!" Tamaki told her. "They are in love and we'll help them realise it!"

Mikasa was in a bad mood. Understatement. She was furious. How dare those damn twins go through her stuff and then steal her scarf. She'd make them regret it. And to think they thought they were sneaky as well. To make it all worse, so many people had questioned the absense of her scarf.

"Have you seen the twins?" Mikasa asked Eren, hoping to find them quickly.

"No, why?" Eren noticed the lack of scarf, but decided against asking. She must of had a reason.

"They stole my scarf."

"They stole your scarf?" He repeated, slightly confused. The twins had spent the passed few days critising everyone's clothes. Why would they suddenly steal them?

Mikasa nodded. "I need to find it."

"Hello!" Tamaki greeted with a wide smile. "How are the two lovers today?" This made the Hosts face-palm. Tamaki himself had just said they had to be subtle. That was not subtle.

Both of their faces flushed, "we're not lovers!" Eren exclaimed.

"Not yet! But don't you worry, I'll be able to help with this situation. You're both worried you'll be judged, since most see you as siblings, right? But true love conquers everything!"

Mikasa scowled, then spotted the bright hair of the twins. "I'll be right back," she mumbled, eyes locked on the twins.

"G-guys," Haruhi stuttered. "She's spotted you."

"What!" They exclaimed, seeing that Haruhi was right.

"Drop the scarf!" Kaoru yelled, plucking it from his brother's hand and throwing it to someone else.

"Run!" The twins ran off, leaving the remaining Hosts to deal with Mikasa.

"Haruhi, I suggest following the twins," Kyoya said, feeling sorry for the poor girl who had the misfortune to catch the scarf.

"Uh huh," she agreed, throwing the scarf towards Mikasa, before following the path the twins took. "Wait for me!" The twins slowed down slightly for Haruhi, grabbing her arms and helping her run faster. Until a familiar obsticle appeared.

Hikaru stood on the banana peel, his foot slipping up, and managing to drag his companions down with him. "This is it," Hikaru said.

"She's going to kill us," Kaoru said.

Haruhi stayed silent, wondering why she was always dragged into the messes the twins made.

"What is this?" Levi asked, just as Mikasa caught the trio. The rest of the Hosts and Eren were not far behind, just watching.

"Nothing, sir," Mikasa mumbled, tucking her scarf around her neck.

Levi rounded on the three on the floor. "Get up," he demanded, watching as they scrambled to their feet. "You're all wanted in the Millitary Court, and this is what you're doing?"

"Why are we wanted for court?" The twins exclaimed, saying what everyone wanted to.

Levi wouldn't have explained, but then Erwin came, who then explained "We've spent a long time trying to get to that basement, only to find you seven. That basement was supposed to help us get rid of the titans."

"Considering on of you were almost eaten by a titan, you aren't any help," Levi said, causing a tinge of fear to Haruhi. It's fine. We're inside the walls.

"The Millitary court wants to question the seven of you, to find out exactly who you are and what you know."

"That's fine then," Tamaki grinned, not grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"Senpai," Haruhi tapped his back. "No it isn't."

"Haruhi's right. This is serious. Court back home isn't pleasant, I wouldn't want to expirience it here," Kyoya said.

"I'm afraid you have to. We begin travelling shortly."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Hosts were pretty worried. The court session was due to begin any minute. They didn't really know what was going on. Erwin tried to explain it to them, but they were confused over everything at this point. The judge wanted to know how and why they were in the basement; the Hosts didn't know that! Last time they checked they were in Japan at Ouran!

"Just tell them the truth, since you are obliged to do so," Erwin told them, before walking away, leaving the Hosts alone for a moment.

"Don't tell them the truth," Hikaru said as soon as he had left. "The reaction to seven people appearing from no where won't be good."

"What are we supposed to say?" Kaoru asked him.

"I don't know, but we'll sound insane with the truth!"

"Any lies will land us in deeper trouble," Haruhi informed them. "By the sounds of it, we're in enough."

"Do as Erwin said," Tamaki told the Hosts. "These people are in enough trouble as it is. That basement held all their hopes. We have to help as much as we can!"

"Tama-chan," Honey said, "what if they don't believe us?"

Tamaki wasn't sure what to say, but thankfully Kyoya did. "Then the chances of us returning to the Survey Corps are slim."

That left the Hosts in a silence, until some of the Military Police came for them, leading them into the court. Usually the court was only for military personnel, Erwin had told them. But since the basement involved everyone, they had to be brought before everyone. Plus, the Hosts were being trained. Darius Zackley held the power. He would make the final decision.

The Hosts were lead into the court where seven chairs were set in the middle of the roo. People were watching from all sides, all of them stood, and the majority in uniform. Haruhi spotted a low platform in the middle and was grateful for a moment. If they'd done this one host at a time, they might have been chained there.

The Hosts were all given certain chairs, which meant the room would know who was who. However that was when they got a shock. "How dare-" Tamaki stood up sharply as the man went to put the cuff on his wrist.

The Hosts turned to him, each hissing either senpai, boss, or Tamaki. "Don't make things any worse," Kyoya warned him, allowing his wrists to be chained to the chair. Sure, it wasn't comfortable, but at this point in time they didn't have much choice in what happened.

Tamaki sat down, the men returning to what they were doing, before moving on to the other Hosts. None of them liked it. The cuff was uncomfortable, cold, and gave them a dreadful itch. Each Host reacted to the whole court deal differently.

Kyoya was Kyoya. He sat upright with indifference. He was as cool as ever, but what else was expected of the Shadow King? Tamaki was miffed, which he showed on his face. His back was slightly slouched and his eyes narrowed. Hikaru sat casually, or as casually as possible with his hands cuffed. His back was slack, his legs apart, and mildly interested look on his face. He was pretty calm about the whole thing, whatever happened, happened. Plus, he was still in slight denial about the whole situation. Perhaps he'd been injured in one the Host Club shenanigans and was just in a coma dreaming this all.

Honey was on guard, he wasn't one of the best martial artists for nothing. He knew their situation was dreadful and didn't want anything to happen to any of his friends. He was scanning the crowds, analysing everyone there. He looked up at the balconies, finding Hange, who, after his request, was holding onto Usa-chan, taking care of him for Honey. Mori was on guard, like Honey, but he was much tenser. Mori already had a plan in case all of this went south... At least further south than it already was.

Haruhi was slightly fearful. She didn't like that everything relied on one man who didn't know what was happening. Who could miss things, who could not believe them. The more she thought about it, the more it annoyed her. After a while, the fear left, leaving just annoyance. But from what everyone could tell, she was composed, looking ready for it.

Kaoru was the one who was the most afraid. Unlike his twin, he believed this to be happening. He knew this was happening, and he knew they were in trouble. This man could have them killed in a second if he wanted. He could have them tossed outside the walls and left for the titans! Kaoru shook on the chair, wishing he had his twin for comfort. Yet... Haruhi looked at him, giving a small smile to comfort him... He had one of his best friends next to him. And whatever happened, they did it as a club. As they always did.

"Darius Zackley," Haruhi whispered, making Kaoru look at her. That man held their lives in his hands. The man who was also speaking, which Kaoru was missing. "The seven of you were found in the basement of Eren Jeager, correct?" The Hosts nodded. "This court is to find out what you know, and then how to deal with you from there." Just tell the truth, Kaoru chanted mentally, if you lie, things will get worse.

"Tell everyone, first who you are, and second, where you come from."

Kyoya started, seeing as he was the most composed at the moment. "Kyoya Ootori. Japan."

"Tamaki Suoh. Japan, and France, I guess."

"Hikaru Hitachiin. Japan." This was where most of the people in the room went that's which one it is.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Japan."

"Takashi Morinozuka. Japan."

"Haruhi Fujioka. Japan."

"Kaoru Hitachiin. Japan." His name was already known. If he wasn't Hikaru, he had to be Kaoru.

"Before the seven of you came in, we had one of the soldiers present at the basement opening to recount what happened. Now we want one of you to do the same." His eyes went over the Hosts, before they settled on Honey. The others were either too in control of their emotions, meaning they could lie easily, or so scared that they'd be there all day waiting for the story to get out.

"Haninozuka."

Honey looked at the man, not intimidated the slightest. "Okay. We were in the Club room."

"Which club room?"

"Don't interrupt," Honey snapped. He wanted to get through this as quickly as possible. "In the Third Music Room, of course. We're normally in there with our club. Which-" Honey said, before Zackley had the chance to ask, "is where we simply entertain the young ladies who come into our club." At this point, Tamaki couldn't stay quiet.

"That is not the aim of our club," he exclaimed. "Honey-senpai, the Host Club is so much more than that! The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

Everybody in the room looked at him strangely. The Hosts were questioning his timing, while the rest were questioning his sanity. How highly did he think of himself?

Zackley nodded, seemingly unaffected. "Continue."

"We were waiting for the day to start, and heard the handle, so we got into position to greet our first customer. Then the door opened, and it was the Survey Corps. We introduced ourselves, but Hange and Levi had left already." Levi scowled, that disrespectful little... "Then they returned, claiming there were a lot of titans. They all then ran off. Hikaru ran to find out what happened and Kaoru followed him. We all followed him."

"And then?"

Honey found it tiresome, but finished the story. Telling how Haruhi was almost eaten by a titan and how the Survey Corps led them to an empty house before escorting them back to the wall.

Zackley nodded. "It fits the other story perfectly." Kyoya knew that didn't guarentee it. He could assume they had planned it before all of this. "Do you have any idea how you got to the basement, Ootori?"

"None at all. It was a big a shock to us as it was for you. Then again, I think the shock is greater for us," Kyoya answered

"Why is that?"

"There are no titans where we come from."

That caused a break out in the court room. People talking, asking how could there be no titans at all, some beginning to argue. Kyoya smirked, he could play this room exactly how he wanted.

"Order." The room fell silent. "None at all?"

"None. We were in school before all of this."

Darius Zackley nodded. "I'm assuming that means you have no information on titans that could be of help."

"Not at the moment," Kyoya answered.

"Meaning?"

"Give me the time and I could have the titans solved." Another outbreak.

Once Zackley had gotten silence. "How?"

"Kyoya-senpai's amazing," Hikaru told him, seeing how some turned to each other, confirming which twin it was. "He knows everything about everyone and if he doesn't; give him a day and he will."

"Commander Zackley," Erwin spoke, taking the attention from the Hosts, momentarily anyway. "They could be of use. They might not know of the titans, but they have skills that could be of use."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Haninozuka took down Levi just the other day."

Levi scowled, he didn't have to share that with everyone.

The judge looked at Honey, wondering if all short people were excellent fighters. "What about the others?"

"The Hitachiins have managed to grasp the 3DMG gear, they could be ready pretty soon. Morinozuka is as good as Haninozuka."

"What about the others?" Zackley repeated.

"We haven't found their talents yet."

"What do you think?" Zackley turned his questions to the Hosts. Technically, they weren't criminals. They had done nothing wrong, therefore they should have some control over what happens. "Hitachiin." Hikaru went to answer. "No, the other one. Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. Why him? "I-I think w-we could help. It'd b-be better t-than doing nothing. M-maybe we could find a way h-home," he stuttered, hearing his teeth chatter.

"Why weren't they sent home right away?" Zackley asked. "Couldn't you have sent them back?"

"We went back to the door, but it wouldn't open. Then Levi knocked it down, and there was a solid wall behind it," Erwin informed him.

Zackley nodded. "You'll be kept with the Survey Corps and be trained. From there you'll go out on expeditions and help with the recapturing of Wall Maria."

He then stood up, showing that the court was over.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The trip back to the Survey Corps was quiet, the Hosts feeling slightly subdued. None of them were relieved, which was what they hoped for at this point. They were going to leave the walls and be faced with Titans again. When Zackley had made the announcement, the Hosts looked towards Haruhi, whose face had dropped. How could they expect them to go out there? After they had told them about the lack of titans in their home as well!

"Everything will be fine," Erwin reassured. "We'll have you all trained and put in the safest part of the formation."

Tamaki smiled, a small one, since none of the Hosts were really in control of their emotions yet. None of them wanted to speak. The ride home was silent almost the whole way. When they were almost home, Tamaki spoke. "What now?" He asked, looking at his friends, no his family. Nobody knew what to say. "We'll have to do as they said," Honey answered. "If we want to get home, we'll need to return to the basement."

"Do you think they'll go?" Kaoru asked. "They said it took them a long time to get to the basement. Would they be willing to go back?"

"Who says we have to stick with them?" Hikaru questioned. "We could-"

"I think we should save this conversation for later," Kyoya told them. "It'd be best to be on our own when making plans."

The Hosts all agreed, before falling silent once again.

"You guys are a part of the Survey Corps now, huh?" Sasha said, walking up to their table in the mess hall with a slice of bread in hand.

"It appears so," Kyoya answered, while the twins moved over to make room for her on the bench.

"Training's tough, you sure you're up for it?" Sasha asked, grinning.

"I don't think they're up for it," Jean answered, standing next to the table, while Connie slid onto the space on the end. "I think it's too hard."

"Guys, leave them alone," Connie scolded, even though it amused him. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"We aren't worried at all!" The twins chorused.

"I heard you two have already got 3DMG down," Jean commented, making them shrug.

"What about this guy?" Connie asked, slinging his arm around Honey. "He managed to take Levi down! That's awesome!"

"It's a good job he's not in here," Armin told him. "Or he'd have you clean the whole castle."

Connie laughed nervously, while Jean and Eren pulled one of the benches over, so they all had somewhere to sit.

Honey smiled at him.

"Do you think you can manage it?" Eren asked. "It's pretty difficult."

"We're the Host Club," Tamaki announced. "Nothing is too difficult for us. As long as there is love!"

Eren scowled. "Love? What difference does that make?"

"It's makes all the difference!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Everything we do is for love!"

"Not everything," Eren muttered, glaring at Tamaki.

"Give me an example then," Tamaki challenged.

"Fine, why do we kill titans? How is that for love?" Eren snapped.

Tamaki smiled, "aren't there plenty of different reasons? Maybe to protect someone you love, maybe because you love the thrill, maybe because you love the new experiences and discovering new things about them. Maybe to avenge someone you love."

Eren thought back to the death of his mother, how he swore to kill every titan, and his scowl deepened. He lunged forwards, knocking Tamaki off the bench and onto the floor. "Argh!" Tamaki exclaimed, trying to push Eren away, who began to punch him.

"Ah!" Someone shouted, rushing forwards and pulling Eren off of Tamaki.

"Hey!" Eren snapped, turning around and instantly regretting it.

"Sorry, Squad Leader Hange," he apologised, although Hange wasn't paying attention.

She was looking at Tamaki, her face a light. "That speech was... amazing!"

Tamaki looked at her, as she kneeled down to his height on the floor. "What would you kill titans for?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Err... I suppose I'd like to learn more about them," Tamaki answered, feeling uncomfortable by the look in Hange's eyes. Who then squealed.

"You can help me!" She exclaimed, hopping on her knees. "Together we can discover new things about titans!"

In the background, multiple people groaned. "Do you know much about them yet?" Tamaki asked, getting eager.

Hange looked even more excited, beaming at Tamaki. The Survey Corps members behind her shared a look, before standing and slowly exiting the hall. The Hosts watched them, their eyes growing wide, before they copied, figuring this was about to get annoying.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Training began the next morning, after everyone had a full night's sleep. Well, tried to at least. The Twins, Honey and Mori were back outside, practicing their skills. While Mori and Honey practiced the 3DMG, the Twins worked on hand-to-hand combat, being instructed that once they got the hang of that, they'd move onto the swords. Once that was mastered, they'd have to put it together and learn how to attack while airborne.

Hange had fought her case rigorously. Finally, there was someone who legitimately wanted to learn about titans and there was no way she'd let them have him. So, in the end, they gave in. Tamaki was placed in Hange's squad, who then, after keeping him up all night explaining what they knew so far, began to teach him what they planned on doing. She'd teach him survival skills once the courtyard quietened down.

That left Haruhi, who planned on never leaving the walls, and Kyoya. "I have medical skills," Kyoya told them, recalling the, very, few lessons he'd had a while back. Maybe he didn't put as much effort into that, but he remembered enough to be of use. "I'll join Tamaki with his training later." Erwin nodded, deciding it would be helpful to have a medic on the field with them. But there was still Haruhi.

"What did you do back home?" He asked her.

"Nothing like this," she answered, looking slightly queasy.

"You don't want to go out there, do you?"

"No." Her voice was quiet and fearful.

"Haruhi," Erwin knelt down, figuring this was the time to be on the same level. "Everyone fears titans, it's only natural to. But we've all decided that there are more important things to protect."

"Like what?"

"It's different for all of us. Your friend, Tamaki, was completely right. We do it because there are things we love more than ourselves. Thing we aspire for, things we'd do anything to get back, or return to."

Haruhi looked up at him, "you think we can get back?"

"I do, but for that to happen, you need to get over your fears." Erwin stood up, giving Haruhi a friendly smile. "Talk to the others around, ask them how they get over their fears. Once you've got a hold of them, come back to me. Then you'll more on to the next step." He then ruffled her hair, before walking off, leaving Haruhi with lots of plans.

Just get them to... talk about their feelings, Haruhi thought, walking through the courtyards to where everyone was training. Her eyes flickered through the people, landing on Levi and then Mikasa. This should be easy.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, waving from his place in the 3DMG gear. Haruhi smiled at him, giving a wave.

"Haruhi!" The Twins shouted, Hikaru momentarily forgetting that he was in the middle of a fight. The results? His chest on the floor with Jean's foot on his back, making Kaoru roar with laughter. Which made Hikaru scowl at him. "Don't laugh! Help me."

"No," Eren pulled on Kaoru's shoulder, "it's your turn now." Kaoru gulped.

Haruhi looked around at all the people, before spotting Armin sat on the side. She made her way over. "Hi." she greeted. sitting besides him.

"Hi," he replied. "Are you going to train?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Erwin told me to first get over my fear."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"By talking. Why do you fight titans?" Armin looked slightly surprised, but then he realised what Erwin must have told her.

"Because I want to see what else there is," Armin replied. "I want to know what else is out there. I have a book, that talked of large expanses of water and so many wonderful things."

"Oceans? You don't have those?" Haruhi questioned, before remembering they were confined to walls. What they saw was limited. Armin shook his head. "Any more questions?"

"How do you forget about your fear of titans?" Haruhi said after a pause.

Armin thought about it."I don't forget about it. When you're facing a titan, that's when you feel it the most."

"But don't you need to be fearless?"

"Fearlessness leads to recklessness. You have to remember you fears, otherwise you'll do stupid things that'll cost you your life. But that wasn't your question, was it? I don't forget about my fear, but the desire to see what else is in this world is much greater than my fears, so I fight through it."

Armin looked up, finding Levi glaring at him. Oh how he hated it when Levi was in charge of training. "I've got to go. But here's my advice; find something that you feel stronger about." Then he ran off, thinking of how he'd get out of the cleaning Levi was sure to assign him. Find something you feel stronger about. What did Haruhi thing strongly about? She didn't know anymore. With a huff, Haruhi stood up. Perhaps a nap would clear her head, as she didn't really get much sleep the night before.

Her movements were sluggish as she moved through the castle. On her way, she bumped into someone. immediately apologising. "Haruhi." the person said, making Haruhi look up in shock. "Nekozawa?" She said in shock, gasping. "How are you here?"

"I'm not," he answered, looking the same as ever, excluding the fact that his image was almost transparent, like a ghost. "Look, we're working on getting you back."

"How are you doing this?"

"Portals, black magic, very complicated," he told her. "Just, you have to get back to where you first were. That's the only place a portal can be opened."

Haruhi didn't understand what he was saying, but nodded. "We're working on it. We're leaving soon."

"One week," he said. "It'll be open in one week. You have to be there. Ouran's falling apart without you,"

"We'll be there, I promise."

"Good. I need to leave it isn't stable yet. Good luck." Then he disappeared. Tonight, the Hosts would need to make plans. One week. That was all they had. One week and they'd be home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Levi's pride was wounded. Not only had he been humiliated, he had been humiliated in front of everyone. He had been disrespected and that brat had to pay. "Haninozuka," he snapped, watching the small, childish boy laugh alongside his friend, before turning to Levi.

"Yeah?"

"Time to practice hand-to-hand combat." Honey nodded, before running over. After he'd took down the easily angered captain, others had told him how Levi was the best they had. Honey was eager to try spar with him, it wasn't every day he found a formidable foe.

Honey stood in front of Levi, bringing his hands up, while Levi did the same, his fists clenched. "Go," Levi snapped, moving quickly and landing a hit of Honey before he had time to react. Honey grabbed his hand before he could retreat, and flipped him. Levi acted quickly, managing to find his footing before hitting the ground. This was going to be interesting.

The two gathered a crowd. The Hosts best, against humanity's best. Two completely different fighting styles were present, which made it so much more interesting. Levi needed to win this battle, there were too many watching for him to lose. If I could just... He dodged Honey's attack, retaliating swiftly by kicking his leg out from underneath him.

But no, Mitsukune Haninozuka did not go down easily. Levi was about to learn this.

Not everyone believed that Honey was able to take Levi down, some believed it was a fluke, or simply rumours. However, this was confirmed on that day in the courtyard. Where many eyes witnessed the fall of Levi Rivaille. Levi grit his teeth, ignoring the pressure on his back. "Get off," he growled, his eyes narrowed, glaring at everyone around him.

"Okay!" Honey jumped from his back and held out a hand, offering to help him get up. Ignoring it, he got himself up.

"Cleaning duty for everyone here!" He announced, earning groans and 'yes sirs'.

"You were really good," Honey complimented. "I'd like to spar again with you."

"Tsk." He then turned on his heel, with only one goal in mind. Train.

Haruhi tried to get the Hosts alone that evening, however the Hosts had suddenly become popular within the Survey Corps. So many came over, congratulating Honey and asking how he took down Levi. Asking the twins how they'd manage to figure out the 3DMG gear so quickly. Then looking to Tamaki, asking how he dealt with Hange.

There wasn't a single moment alone with them. Even on the way to the rooms, they were with people. Mikasa tugged on her arm, and they took a different path on their way to their room. Sasha didn't stop talking once in their room, not even stopping while she changed. Normally, Haruhi would be talking with her, but not tonight.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked, staring intently at Haruhi.

"N-nothing's wrong," she stammered, avoiding her eyes.

"You can trust us. We won't tell anyone."

Sasha shut up, listening to the two.

"I can't," Haruhi replied. "I need to talk to my friends."

"We're your friends," Sasha interrupted. "You can tell us."

"I don't think it'll help."

Sasha pulled on Haruhi's hand, sitting her down on the bed with her. "Do you trust us?"

"Yes."

"We trust you. So we'll do what we can to help."

"It's just... there's this club back at our school, and it's like black magic. But they normally can't do anything, but this time they did and they ended up sending us here. But I saw the head of the club today."

"He was here?" Sasha questioned.

"Not really, it was like an apparition. Here, but at the same time not. He said in a week he'll open the portal thing again. But we have to be at the basement we came here in. I don't know when we're going on an expedition. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I don't know how long it'll take to get there. We could miss the portal altogether!"

"You won't," Mikasa said. "We'll make sure of it. Don't tell your friends about this. You'll panic them and they won't be focused on training. Once out of the walls, we'll travel with everyone, but when we get close enough, we'll split. It took just over a week to get there, but that was with reasonable breaks at night. If we take less, we'll make it."

"Thank you."

Mikasa gave her a very small smile, "don't worry about it."

Sasha went the extra mile and hugged Haruhi. "We're here for each other. As long as you have friends, you'll never be alone."

Mikasa climbed up the the top bunk, while Haruhi and Sasha got into the bottom. With the light put out, the girls quickly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Time slipped away from them from then on. The Hosts were constantly training, constantly worrying, never actually knowing how things were going to turn out. When Haruhi first told Mikasa and Sasha about her problems, she felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted from her chest. But now there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. She shouldn't have told them. Common sense told her that. The Hosts were one of their best chances of survival, what kind of idiot would let that go? Haruhi tried to push it away, she had more important things to worry about, but she couldn't.

She didn't see her friends much. Tamaki was always with Hange, learning everything he could about titans and coming up with new experiments. Honey and Mori trained a lot, Honey also sparred with Levi a lot but that was only because Levi's pride was wounded. Hikaru had become good friends with Jean and a few other members of the Survey Corps, while Kaoru had bonded with Eren, which surprised even him. At first he was terrified, but, since they insisted on pairing the two up to spar and train, they ended up as friends. Unlikely friends, but friends all the same.

All the Hosts were busy and ready for the land outside the walls, except for Haruhi. She'd talked to everyone she could find, but none of them helped her to overcome her fears. What was more important to Haruhi than her life? What she feel stronger about? There was her dad at home, who she wanted to see again. There was her bed, which held promises of safety. But none of it was worth putting her life on the line.

Erwin was getting worried. The expedition was due to begin any day now, and Haruhi hadn't trained much at all. She'd been on the 3DMG gear once or twice and managed not to kill herself. But her fighting was terrible and whenever she went to pick the swords up, she saw titans and refused.

"Come with me," Erwin said, waiting to make sure she was following him.

"Is something wrong, Erwin-san?" She asked.

"You need to practise some skills that will help outside the walls, so, if you can't be offensive, or defensive, maybe we can make sure you move too quickly to actually be caught."

Haruhi nodded, feeling comforted by the kind smile he sent her.

"These are the stables," he told her, walking along them. "We have a lot of horses, many of them with nobody at the moment. So feel free to pick one and then we'll get started." Haruhi walked between the horses, the ones Erwin said she could pick from. It didn't take long to find one that favoured her, since it nuzzled against her.

"Perfect, now let's get you sorted."

Kaoru sat with Eren, just relaxing after the training that day, which had worn them both down. "All I want is a nice long bath," Kaoru said, lying down along the wall. "Me too," Eren sighed, feeling his muscles ache. "Was it just me, or was that harder than usual?"

"It was harder than usual, and it's so hot," Kaoru complained, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"There are some trees over in the shade, if you want to go there," Eren suggested.

"Stay here and sweat and continue to be in minimal pain, or go over there, get in the shade and pull more muscles."

The two looked at each other, "let's move."

With a lot of groans and complaining, they made it to the secluded area, except they weren't alone for long.

Hange pulled on Tamaki's arm, her eyes alight. "There's one more thing you have no know before we go," Hange told him, running through the castle. "Something incredible."

"More incredible than titans?" Tamaki questioned eagerly.

Hange nodded. "There are people, special ones, who can turn into titans!"

"Really?"

She nodded, "there's someone who'll explain more."

Hange dragged Tamaki outside, looking for Eren. "There!" She pointed to the trees, where the two males relaxed in the shade. Then Tamaki was dragged some more. "Eren!" Hange waved, stopping in front of them.

"Squad-leader Hange," he said, sitting up, Kaoru copying.

"Boss," he greeted Tamaki.

"Eren, show Tamaki what you can do," she ordered.

Eren's eyes grew wide, looking to Kaoru. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," she insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling it up to Eren's mouth. "Bite it."

"No," Eren refused, ripping his arm from her grip. "Stop, please."

Hange looked disappointed, as did Tamaki, and she turned, much more subdued, and they made their way back to the castle.

"What as that about?" Kaoru asked, Eren shrugging in reply. "Eren, come on. She told you to bite your hand and looked far too excited. She's only like that when titans are involved. Boss is the same these days."

Eren looked sullen. "I didn't really want to tell you, at least not yet."

"What's wrong?"

"You know those lessons you've been having? Has anyone explained Titan Shifters?"

"Yeah, those people who can turn into titans by hurting themselves..." Kaoru's mouth went into a O shape. "You're one, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Eren waited for some sort of response, but there was nothing. He looked to Kaoru, who was leaned against the tree trunk. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's your response? Normal people don't just find out about that and ask no questions!"

"Normal people don't get dragged to another universe with giant monsters and ask no questions. We aren't normal," Kaoru pointed out.

"So, you don't care?" Eren was shocked. Mikasa and Armin were the only ones not to care about it, but he'd known them his whole life. He'd only just met this guy and he was accepting it.

"I'm sure the others won't too, so you should just tell them. Maybe not Haruhi, I think she'd be terrified of you."

Eren nodded, feeling relieved that his friend was accepting him.

"The expedition is in a few days. Are you ready?"

Kaoru shrugged, "doesn't matter either way. What about you?"

"It doesn't really sink in until formations are drawn. Then it's like a kick in the face."

"You know from experience?"

Eren rubbed his chin, remembering how Levi had kicked him during his trial. "Let's just say your trial could have been a lot worse."

"Do you think I'll be with the other Hosts?" Kaoru asked, now worrying for his friends.

"All depends on Erwin. He decides in the end."

Kaoru nodded and leaned back on the tree, hoping with all his heart that he'd be with his twin. If anything happened to him... Kaoru couldn't think of it. If his brother died, he died.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day before the expedition, the Hosts, along with the younger half of the Survey Corps, were brought into a room where the formation would be explained. They explained the flare system and how it worked, for the Hosts sake really, before a copy of the formation was shown. That's where the problems came in.

The Hosts had been split between the teams. Kaoru and Hikaru had been kept together, as the leaders figured that they must work well together, being twins and all. Honey and Mori were together. While the other three were on their own. Kyoya was practically in the center, since he was one of the medics. He could be sent out to anyone who needed help and none of them would be too far away. Mori and Honey were towards the back of the center, where Levi's squad would be, along with Eren. Tamaki was in the inner part of the right flank, besides Hange who had taken a liking to him. While the twins were on the outer of the right flank. They found this highly unfair since they'd be one of the first to spot the titans. Everyone found this highly unfair, but they'd rather it not be themselves.

Haruhi was on the left flank, cut apart from her friends completely. On the bright side, a few of her new friends would be there. Armin would be on her left and Mikasa on her right. Haruhi knew she'd worry about her friends, more than she worried about herself, but she also worried that they'd never leave this place. How was she supposed tell them all when to leave?

Haruhi stood up once they were allowed to leave, unsure of what to do. She walked out the room, heading for the other Hosts, prepared to tell them what was going on. However they were with everyone else, hanging out with Eren, Jean, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and the others. How could she tell in front of them. She froze where she was.

"Hey Mikasa, Haru!" Eren called. "Come on!"

Haruhi didn't realise Mikasa was there. "Come with me," she instructed, pulling on her arm, leaving the others staring in confusion.

"What should we do?" Haruhi asked.

"Calm down," Mikasa said, waiting for her to. "Think, because you can figure this out as well. Who knows about our plan?"

"You, me and Sasha," Haruhi answered.

"Where will Sasha be?"

"The right flank!" Haruhi grinned. "She's on the outer, with Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Exactly, getting Tamaki may be harder, since he'll be close to Hange. But it isn't impossible, especially with those twins."

"What about Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I could tell Eren," Mikasa suggested. "He'd be right there with Honey and Mori."

"If you trust him, go ahead."

"We might see Kyoya when he goes to help someone."

"What if we don't?" Haruhi questioned.

"Trust me, we will."

Haruhi didn't like the sound of that. It was as if she knew someone would get hurt. Which she probably did. She remembered her encounter with the titans, she relived it most nights. She still hadn't conquered her fears. Erwin gave her as much time as he could, but he finally had to train her. Otherwise she'd be dead as soon as she left the walls. Haruhi had a basic understanding of the equipment and was average at it all. If she had to face a titan alone, she would die.

Mikasa had left her n0w, going to find her adoptive brother. It's pretty nice outside, Haruhi thought, deciding to rest outside. In an hour she'd have more training, for now she wanted to enjoy herself. After finding a nice spot of grass, she laid down in it, closing her eyes.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?" Jean asked, sitting down when she shook her head. "You okay?"

"Kind of scared," Haruhi answered honestly.

"Me too. You're on the left flank, right?"

"The outer part."

"I'm on the inside, I'll keep a look out for you, okay?"

"Thanks," she whispered, now sat up and hugging her legs.

"I'm guessing you haven't got a hold of your fears yet," he noted, sitting cross-legged next to her.

"I keep looking for something that's more important than my life, but I can't. I'm so selfish," she muttered, feeling tears well up.

"You're selfish because you value your life?" Haruhi nodded, making Jean snort. "I'd call that sane, if you ask me. We're all stupid martyrs, ready to die for this. But this isn't your world, which is why it's probably harder for you. How can you fight for people you don't know? The only ones you know are the ones going out and fighting with you."

Haruhi sat up straight, her eyes wide, scaring Jean. "What did you just say?" She asked, cutting his sentence off.

"The only ones you know are the ones going out and fighting with you?" Jean sounded uncertain. The only ones she knew. The only ones she cared about. The only ones that mattered to her. "You're a genius," Haruhi grinned. "My friends, they're my reason."

"Huh?"

"My friends. I kept thinking of my dad, and my school, and all the things waiting for me in the other world. But I'd rather be living here, than dead there. So none of it worked. But I should have been thinking of those here. Of my friends. Who, no matter what happens, will be affected by this. Them staying safe is more important. Whether that be by getting them home, or getting them back here alive."

Haruhi stood up, feeling renewed. "Thank you, Jean. I truly wish we'd spoken more over the passed few weeks." She then turned, heading towards the courtyard. "Where are you going?" Jean shouted.

"To train! If I want to protect them, I'll need to be able to take down a titan!"

Jean let out a cheer, followed by a whoop! "That's the spirit! You show them titans!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A lot of people watched the Scout Regiment off. Some waving off loved ones, hoping they'd get to see them again. Others out of respect for them and to give encouragement; there were not many. However others were there simply to moan about the money that was being wasted on this military branch.

At the moment, the Survey Corps members weren't in formation. They were just on their horses, with plans of getting into formation as soon as they left the walls. The Hosts were together, all of them tense and dreading the moment they'd leave the walls. Each of them worried about each other, but worried about Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi the most. The three were the least protected out of all the Hosts.

"Watch out for each other," Tamaki ordered the twins, then the rest of the Hosts. "You better all come back safe."

"Don't worry, Tama-chan. We'll be fine," Honey reassured.

"Remember Tamaki, you aren't far from the twins and you have Hange, and Haruhi has Mikasa."

Tamaki nodded, giving Haruhi a worried look. "Will you be okay?" He asked her.

"I should be," she answered, her words precise. "If anything goes wrong, I'll head for the center, so don't worry."

The gates were close now and Tamaki couldn't help himself. He jumped off his horse, quickly wrapping his arms around Haruhi. "Stay safe, princess," he whispered. "We've still got to get home."

Haruhi hugged him back, feeling guilty for not telling him. For not telling any of the Hosts. "We will. Don't worry."

"Suoh! Back on your horse!" Levi barked, glaring at Honey, despite the fact that he was talking to Tamaki.

"Yes sir."

Levi couldn't stand Honey. Every time they sparred, Honey won. Meaning the next time they sparred, Levi was already frustrated, which made him reckless. He stopped glaring at Honey and looked forwards, though he was still glaring. The bell above rang and the gates were opened, allowing the horses to sprint through, the soldiers quickly getting into formation.

Haruhi followed Mikasa, who followed everyone else going to the left flank. The horses spread out quickly, and moved much faster than any horse Haruhi had ever seen. The numbers around them dwindled, until Armin, Mikasa and Haruhi were in their places. They weren't too close, but not too far. They were far enough away to be able to signal those far away, but close enough to be able to arrive quick enough to help their comrades. One of the squad leaders, Mike Zacharius, wasn't too far behind them, with a few soldiers surrounding him.

The walls weren't too far behind them either, they could turn back to safety. Haruhi shook her head. No way. Not without her family.

Hikaru was a much better rider than Kaoru and all the gear made it harder anyway. Hikaru could have made it into formation much quicker, but he wouldn't leave his brother. Kaoru hated the fact that he was holding his brother back, but loved that he wouldn't be alone in this dangerous world. "Sorry," Kaoru panted, feeling sweat collect over his body.

"Don't," Hikaru said, not continuing on and focusing only on making it to the formation.

They passed by a lot of people, spotting Tamaki riding alongside Hange, before nodding at Sasha, who gave them a tight-lipped smile. The twins rode together, to their place and once they were in it. Their hands on the flares, a red one locked in place. No chances were being taken.

Mori and Honey rode with Levi's squad, per Erwin's request. Eren was there, along with a few people Levi hand picked after his old squad had been killed. They kept up with the other's easily and stayed outwardly calm. But on the inside they were filled with worry, keeping an eye out for any flares, in the case their friends were in danger. Already the two had made a plan and the Survey Corps wasn't going to stop them.

Kyoya had it the easiest out of all the Hosts. He sat at the front of the wagons with the other medics, watching the supplies and checking everything was there. He also kept on guard, listening to those around him. Just as Honey and Mori were, Kyoya was ready to drop everything for his friends. If he had anything to do with it, none of his friends would get hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted as he spotted the titan running towards them.

"I know!" He yelled back, shooting the red flare high into the air. A short time passed, and a green flare was spotted, changing their direction.

Hikaru was jostled a lot on the horse. While he did know how to ride a horse, he wasn't usually on the horse; normally on a carriage. So this caused some discomfort and Hikaru, at times, found it painful and knew he'd be in pain by the end of the day.

"It's Aberrant!" Kaoru shouted, looking back at the titan.

"Damn," Hikaru cussed, quickly shoving the black flare into the gun, before shooting that up. "We'll have to take it out."

"Backs of the horses gives us the best shot," Kaoru informed him, making his brother nod.

They slowed down the horses, so they were either side of the titan. Climbing on a horse was easier said than done, as the twins learned. While holding on to the horses neck, they had to jump and get their feet on to its back. With few tries, they managed it. "Here we go," Hikaru muttered, shooting out his 3DMG gear and hooking on to the titan. With the press of a button, he was flying towards it, slashing at its back, before releasing the hook, and aiming higher.

Kaoru came behind him, lashing out at its heel, before flipping up its back before it had the chance to squash him. While they had been on horses, they didn't have the titans attention at all. However now that they had both hooked into its back and holding there. The titan couldn't ignore them.

"Move," Hikaru said, dropping towards its feet, while Kaoru grappled to its head, his feet in the place they needed to cut. "Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, giving Kaoru the warning he needed, allowing him to dodge the hand coming his way. The hand came back for a second go, but Hikaru jumped into action, hooking onto its arm and quickly slicing off its hand.

Kaoru locked the gear to the spot above its neck and jumped back, falling slightly, before putting the gas on, propelling towards the titan and slicing right through the nape of its neck. It toppled to the ground, the twins still on its back.

The twins didn't get the chance to catch a breath, they needed to get back in formation. Instead, they jumped back on their horses going full speed, with the plan to rest once they'd caught up a bit.

Kaoru looked over to his brother, who had a large grin on his face. Feeling exactly the same as his brother, Kaoru let out a loud whoop! "We killed a titan!" He exclaimed, laughing to himself. Hikaru laughed with him, relief catching up with them and the fear slowly being forgotten about. They had each other. They were the perfect team. What did they have to be afraid of?

Tamaki was one of the first to spot the red flare and immediately wanted to go to it. That was about where Hikaru and Kaoru were. If they got hurt... He didn't actually know what he'd do. However Hange stopped him, informing him that this was the formation we were to stick to and that there was another squad leader with his squad behind them. If any trouble arose, they'd be there to help.

Then the black flare was shot up and Tamaki almost died on that spot. Hange had to take hold of Tamaki and his horse to stop him from going. Once some sense had been slapped into him, Tamaki agreed to stay in formation, always casting worried looks in the twins direction. It was highly unlikely for them to come across titans, but they had to be ready; constantly on guard.

Kyoya found the ride to be pleasant. So far he hadn't been sent out to help anyone, meaning nobody had been badly injured. That was reassuring to Kyoya. It meant none of his friends were hurt.

"Ootori," Kyoya looked towards the man calling him. "You're needed, inner left flank, towards the back." None of his friends were in that part.

"Got it." He hopped of the wagon, climbing onto one of the horses they had following. Supplies were strapped to the bag, so he didn't need to worry about that. "Good luck!" Someone called as the horse galloped. Kyoya had only just left and he couldn't wait to get back to a place he could keep an eye out.

Mori and Honey were with Levi and Eren. There were other people, they just hadn't learned each others names. Once outside the wall, Levi stopped sending Honey glares. He knew the importance of this. Eren galloped between the cousins, sending them nervous looks every now and again, his eyes then flickering to Levi. Somehow, he had to get these guys to Mikasa and Haruhi without Levi finding out. His punishment would be one of two things; cleaning for the rest of his life; or being left for the titans to eat.

"Are you alright?" Honey asked him, giving him a comforting look.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Don't worry."

"I'm not."

"Mitskune," Mori interrupted. "Look."

Honey looked in the direction he mentioned, before grinning. "Kyoya-chan!"

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai," Kyoya greeted politely, not having the time to stop. "I have to keep going."

They understood and let him go, not that he would have stayed. While Levi's glare didn't scare him, it wasn't really comfortable.

"A green flare," Haruhi thought, spotting the multiple ones appearing in the sky. They were heading further left. On her right, she saw Mikasa, who had gotten closer due to the change. Haruhi rode further left, copying Mikasa exactly. They had a long ride ahead of them, who knew how this would all turn out?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Orange flares sparked up everywhere. They were a new coloured flare for the squad leaders. It made gathering your squad for night easier. Once Haruhi saw the one behind her, she stopped riding and turned to gallop back to it. Not long after, Armin and Mikasa joined along the side of her.

"It looks like multiple sunsets," Armin commented, looking around at all the flares. Haruhi agreed with him. It was quite beautiful.

"Arlert, Ackerman, Fujioka, you're the last ones. Hurry up," one of the soldiers barked, urging Haruhi and Armin to tie their horse up quickly. Mikasa continued at her own pace.

Mike Zacharius looked around at all the soldiers, feeling relieved, "you're all here. That's a first."

Haruhi tried not to look shocked, but she was. Maybe her acting had improved, because no one commented, or maybe they decided she'd heard enough horrors already.

"Sleep, we haven't got long to rest," he ordered. "Titans aren't as active at night. That's our best time to move."

Mike Zacharius turned, going over to his own space.

"But won't we all be tired in the morning?" Haruhi asked. "Isn't best to get rest while it's dark?"

"We get enough," Mikasa answered.

"Plus, we stop quite a lot through the night. But normally for an hour, or maybe two. That way we get rest and make further progress," Armin explained further. "I think Erwin wants to search new ground. So getting as far as we can is important."

Haruhi nodded as a blanket was passed to her. "Use your cloak as a pillow," Armin advised, pulling his own off. "The floor's rock hard."

Her cloak was rolled up as a pillow and the blanket draped over her. She thought it would take a while for her to fall asleep, but was wrong. The day's activities had caught up to her, the frights and the close calls when Mikasa had saved her. A few minutes after she laid down, she was asleep.

"Honey, Mori," Levi snapped, the sun already well into the sky. "Captain Erwin wants you. Ride ahead."

"Yes, sir!" Honey chirped, his grip on the reigns loose. He made a clucking sound with his tongue, pressing his heels lightly into the horse, making the horse run faster. Mori right beside him, they galloped to Erwin, who was practically at the front of the formation. The ride took a bit of time, but they made it fast enough.

"Captain!" Honey called, pulling to a stop next to him. Mori on the other side.

"You're here, good," Erwin nodded his head. "I need you two to lead a group up ahead and scout the area. Report back how many titans there are. Do not engage them."

"Yes, sir."

Three people pulled closer at Erwin's command. "These will be coming with you. Mori's in charge." That shocked Mori slightly, though he made no sign to show it. Usually Honey would be chosen, he spoke more and was the better fighter. "I trust you'll lead them safely," Erwin said, breaking Mori from his thoughts. He nodded, and began to lead his horse into a trot. "Let's go," he said, in a voice that they were only just able to hear.

"Why him?" The solider next to Erwin asked once they'd gone ahead. "I thought you'd have chose Haninozuka."

"Mori is strong and I know he'll protect them," Erwin answered, keeping the same pace, which was much slower than what the others had galloped of in. The soldier nodded, accepting his answer.

Mori lead the group further ahead, coming across a large open field, with clusters of trees going through it. The trees, he figured, could either be an advantage or disadvantage. On one hand, titans could be lurking anywhere in them. On the other, they could use the trees to kill the titans from a better point.

"Scan the open first," Mori ordered. "We'll check the trees after."

"Yes, sir!" The three chorused, leading their horses to the open fields.

"That's Noah, Ethan and Mia," Honey informed him. "They were pretty high up in the rankings when they graduated."

Mori nodded, before the two chased after the trio.

There were few titans out in the open and none of them noticed the humans. Once they were sure of the amount, they gathered at the cluster of trees. "Stay close and in formation," Mori ordered. "Noah by me, Ethan and Mia in the middle, Mitskune at the back." Mori had watched them earlier and decided this was the best order. Noah had a good eye, spotting the titans before anyone else. While Ethan had the tendency to rush into things, so he had those around him to stop him. Mia was the opposite, needing a push to get going. Once she got going, however, it was a different story altogether.

"Ride through and point out all the titans," Mori said. "We'll ride around and make our way back."

"Yes, sir!"

The five galloped through the trees, all on guard. Honey felt proud of his cousin and had a huge grin on his face. Takashi didn't usually talk this much at once and Honey knew this would be good for him.

"Sir!" Noah exclaimed, "5-meter, coming in hot!"

The titan had caught sight of them and didn't want to leave them alone, which they discovered after trying to evade it.

"Into the trees, we'll then attack it," Mori said, refusing to leave the ground until everyone else was off it.

"On my mark... Now!"

The titan didn't stand a chance. Even if it was just Mori and Honey it didn't stand a chance. The five of them made quite the team and the titan was out before it could make a grab at them. The ride from then on was titan-free, in the sense of engaging them. They saw plenty of titans, just didn't have to fight them.

"Ride as quickly as you can," Mori told his team. "They'll be here soon and will need to know what's coming."

"Yes, sir!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The twins sat with their squad, off slightly from the main group, just happy being together. "Can you believe this is our second night out?" Kaoru asked his brother, looking up at the stars. Hikaru answered, "I wonder how many more we have out here." They stayed silent, enjoying the peace. There had been multiple incidents with titans, where the squad had gotten to them to help, thankfully. The twins knew without the other soldiers they'd be dead. Maybe after they got to trees and were able to use the 3DMG gear they'd be better off. However right now their horses were the easiest form of moving and it was quite difficult to take a titan down on one.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Hikaru questioned, hoping more than anything else that they were.

Kaoru shrugged. "We can only hope they are."

"Listen up!" Eric Coleman, the squad leader, announced. "We've got a message from Captain Erwin." Everyone fell silent. "Up ahead are some forests, while they aren't too big, there are a few of them. A group was sent ahead to check it out. While there aren't many outside the trees, there's no way of knowing what's inside. When we get there, make sure you stay on guard. If worse comes to worse, use the 3DMG gear. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Get some rest, we'll be moving again soon."

All this constant getting settling down and getting up an hour later was annoying Kyoya. Why couldn't they just sleep like normal people? Kyoya huffed and pushed his glasses up, which had begun to slip down his nose. They were now being held together with tape, as in the past few months they'd been broken multiple times. His temper had gotten worse over the last few days and he knew it would only get worse.

"Ootori, go to sleep," someone told him.

"Why? So I can be woken up an hour later?" He snapped, rubbing his temples.

The person rolled their eyes. "Look, we're all tried. Nobody likes getting up like this. Suck it up and go to sleep." He turned then, muttering about bloody rich kids. With a scoff, Kyoya reluctantly lied down. If he didn't get enough sleep this time, he'd kill someone.

Tamaki rode besides Hange with a determined look on his face. Nerves churned in his stomach and he was constantly on edge. While he could deal with the getting up so much in the night (he did get up a lot, calling the other Hosts with ridiculous plans) he couldn't deal with not knowing how his friends were doing. He was going to find out and he knew just when to do it.

The Hosts closest to him were the twins. The next rest they had, Tamaki was going to sneak off to them. Just to check on them. He would feel better after that. He could make his way to Kyoya the next time, who he could then ask to check on Honey and Mori. Haruhi, though, would be a problem. Nobody was close to her. There was no way they'd get to her and back without being caught. Then again, visiting Mori and Honey could be dangerous. That's why I'm' sending Kyoya, Tamaki thought, riding through the darkness.

"Next titan we see, we're catching," Hange informed Tamaki.

"Do we have permission to?" He wondered aloud.

"Erwin said to wait until we got to the forests, but I need to see one," Hange explained.

"It'd be best to wait. Less casualties." Plus, holding a titan captive would put a hold on his plans. That couldn't happen!

Hange gave in. "As soon as we're in the trees; we're getting one."

I have until we're in the trees, Tamaki thought. I better act quick.

"Mikasa!" Haruhi shouted, warning her of what ran behind her. Mikasa turned, eyes locking on the titan, while Haruhi's hands fumbled for the red flare. Every time I get terrified, Haruhi cursed herself. Damn me! However Mikasa had no inner turmoil, in fact, she had the titan under control in record time, leaving Haruhi in shock. She'd never get used to how swift and skilled Mikasa was.

"Keep moving. If we want to make it to the basement in time, we'll have to pass those trees by tonight," Mikasa informed her.

"Do you think they'll try to make it through while its dark? While the titans aren't so active?"

"They might do," Armin answered. "It would be the smartest move. Better to be out in the open where we can keep any eye to everything. We won't be too far from the trees, so we could use the gear if we need to."

Haruhi nodded, her grip tightening on the reigns. They were getting closer to home. But they were getting closer to death too. Haruhi had never faced death so often.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Stick to formation," Levi ordered. "Go through the center. Don't stray."

"Yes, sir!"

Each group had taken a forest, some were bigger than others and Erwin hoped this wouldn't cause any more issues, while some were able to stay in the open.

Levi's expression was bored, though he always looked like that, but it was obvious he wasn't bored. This was where things got dangerous. Anything could be hiding in the trees. Who knew when they'd be attacked? Up ahead, Erwin's group entered the cluster of trees, and Levi spotted groups around them entering different trees, while others stayed in the open. Everyone would meet on the other side, where they'd all regroup. That was mainly to check on who had survived and confirm what the next plan of attack was.

The days had stretched on, at least to Eren they had. Why did Mikasa leave a task like this on him? Levi had a constant watch on him, how was he going to smuggle Honey and Mori out? Maybe they can tell them themselves once we regroup, Eren thought hopefully. He was prepared to enter the forest. There wasn't a huge, intelligent, female titan after them this time.

Levi rode silently, not giving any orders out. But none were needed. Not until titans arrived.

Jean wondered how everyone else was doing. He didn't really care about those around him, not on a personal level at least. He vaguely saw Haruhi, Armin and Mikasa enter a forest to the left of him, before they disappeared from his sight. There were a few others with them, which reassured him slightly. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Kirstein!" Someone barked. "You're with us. Let's go." Jean nodded, following behind. The quicker they did this, the sooner they could go home.

You two are with us," the man said, motioning for the twins to follow. Once he had moved, the twins saw who they'd be with.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Sasha grinned.

"You two are alive, that's a relief," Connie commented.

"No time to catch up," the leader said, urging the four into action.

There was never time to catch up. They were always on the move. The twins couldn't wait to just lay down and do nothing. However that was not going to happen any time soon.

Haruhi knew the time was coming, Mikasa assured her of that. As soon as they exited the forests and grouped up, they'd need to leave. Mikasa had given Haruhi the job of collecting the Hosts so they could leave while everyone slept. It wasn't usual that they grouped up, especially at this point in an expedition. However it was better this way, they could collect the Hosts themselves.

Tamaki couldn't pinpoint what emotion Hange's expression made him feel. On one hand her large, insane, grin had him laughing, because it was comical. Yet, it terrified him. Reminding him of a clown he'd feared as a child. But then he remembered something else, and was reminded by his superior.

"This is when we catch a titan!" Hange cheered, her squad not looking nearly as enthusiastic. "Tamaki," she whined. "You should be excited."

"I bit worried, I suppose," he answered, looking at the trees around him in worry. There could be titans all around them and they wouldn't know until they were upon them.

"Don't be, just stick to the trees and everything will be fine. If the titan appears to be causing anyone harm, I'll kill it, okay?" She added when his nerves remained. "Okay."

Kyoya hated his job. He'd been sent back and forth since this damn expedition started and now, when he thought he'd be able to rest on the wagon, he was told a medic had to be sent in with every group. It took everything he had not to kill the messenger, taking the saying to a whole new level.

Instead he growled a "leave," having the poor soldier scurrying in fear. On top of all that, they wouldn't even put him with his friends. Screw this, he though. He was going to be with one of his friends. "You." He pointed at one of the medics who had just jumped on his horse.

"Yeah?"

"Go to squad 7."

"That's your squad." He sounded confused.

Kyoya glared, although he knew it was not the man's fault. "Go now."

He nodded quickly, going after the squad as quickly as he could, regretting speaking of his squad so loudly. Kyoya, of course, had heard him talking about how he was going to be with the amazing Mikasa. Mikasa was with Haruhi. While he would still worry about the others, he could put a part of his mind to rest.

But he had to be quick. Otherwise they would be heading into the forest without a medic and Kyoya would have to go on his own. That would not be good.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Haruhi!" Kyoya shouted, causing the girl to turn around. They were already in the forest, which was why Kyoya had to ride quickly to get to them. "Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Each squad has to have a medic," he answered. "I happen to be yours."

Kyoya nodded in greeting to Mikasa, Armin and the red-headed girl that was with them. "Keep moving, we want to be out of here as quick as we can."

The others agreed with him, a forest was not a nice place to be. Mikasa started them off, her horse galloping forwards, the others close behind her. There wasn't much of a formation, it was pretty much just ride and don't stop. Which went pretty well, until the ground began to shake behind them.

"Seven meter class!" Armin shouted, staring back at it.

"Into the trees," Mikasa ordered, switching to the 3DMG gear and getting into the trees. The horses kept running, the titan not paying them any attention.

The five of them stood in the same tree, watching the titan below. Before Mikasa jumped down, gliding with ease and slicing through the titan. Unfortunately, she missed the weak spot, and landed in the trees on the other side.

The red head went next, at the same time Mikasa went for another go, they met at the middle, both grabbing on to the titan. The girl glared at Mikasa and quickly climbed up the titan, trying to reach the top before her.

Mikasa didn't want to deal with this, so she let her. It didn't matter who killed the titan as long as it was dead. Mikasa landed next to Kyoya, as the red head stood besides Haruhi, with a smirk on her face.

"Better luck next time," she called her voice haughty. Haruhi suppressed a groan. Really? Even here, where they were surrounded by titans, girls were still petty? If this had something to do with a boy, Haruhi would kill someone. She'd had enough of that with the Host Club.

"Well done," Kyoya smiled at the girl.

The red head grinned, "all in a day's work."

"We should get back on our horses," Armin insisted. "We can't take too long. We're in more danger in here."

They all agreed with him, quickly climbing down the trees and getting back onto the horses.

Eren could have cried with relief when they exited the forest. He didn't have to call on his titan powers, they were all safe, and now he could rest without having Levi down his neck, badgering on about every little thing.

"Look out for other squads that need help," Levi ordered, watching the forests. "They should be here soon."

Everything was tense, everybody waiting for their friends. Eren couldn't wait to see Mikasa, Armin and Kaoru, while Honey and Mori were on the look out for other Hosts. They all had to arrive safely.

It took another two hours after that, but the groups all arrived safely; Haruhi's being the last. Haruhi tied her horse up, her feet dragging as she went, before she walked into the group of people, looking for her friends. Already, she'd managed to get split up from Kyoya, Mikasa, and Armin, but she knew they were safe so she didn't worry. She worried for the others, however.

"Haruhi!" Two voices exclaimed, before she was almost knocked over from the force of two boys jumping on to her back.

Haruhi turned her head, smiling when she saw the culprits. "Hikaru! Kaoru! You're both okay!" She managed to turn around, returning the hug they gave her, before she pulled back.

"Are you kidding?" Hikaru asked.

"We haven't seen you in forever," Kaoru continued.

"Do you really expect us to just-"

"Leave you alone-"

"Especially with how worried we've been?" They finished together.

Haruhi laughed, having missed the twins. They both wrapped an arm around her, content in having some form of contact. "Where are the others?"

"We just left Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai," Hikaru answered, "but we haven't seen the boss or Kyoya-senpai."

"Kyoya came with me," Haruhi informed them. "But where could Tamaki-senpai be?"

"You don't think he's-"

"Still in there do you?" Hikaru looked at you, concern on his face.

Haruhi laughed nervously, images of Tamaki's grotesque and devoured body plaguing her mind. "I'm sure he's fine. He has Hange after all."

"Haru-chan!" Honey called, running towards her and jumping into her arms, much to the amusement of those around them. Really? This is the guy the great Levi lost to?

Mori smiled at her, showing he was indeed relieved.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, now stood next to her. His eyes checked her over for any wounds.

"I'm okay," she answered. "I sprained my ankle a while back, but it's all healed now."

"That's good," he beamed.

Kyoya's voice made them all jump. He'd managed to sneak up on them all, without detection.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey scolded.

"Sorry, Honey-senpai, but there are bigger problems," Kyoya apologised.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, a sinking feeling in her gut. If Tamaki was hurt...

"Tamaki's group is still in the forest," Kyoya said, stopping Haruhi's heart. "There's controversy as to whether or not they actually saw a purple flare a while back. They aren't sending anyone out yet, and no one has permission to go."

Haruhi felt anger grow from the worry. No one was going out? They could be dead by the time they decided to check on them!

She looked to her friends, who would support her plan, they'd supported more insane ones from Tamaki.

"Guys, we have to go save Tamaki-senpai," she said.

Kyoya smiled, "I was hoping you'd suggest that. Have you got a plan?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, before her eyes landed on her friends. "I have the start of a plan. But we'll need them to distract the leaders."

Kaoru grinned, "don't worry. I've got just the thing."

"You want me to what?" Eren hissed. "Do you know how much trouble I'd be in? Levi might even kill me!"

Kaoru looked slightly sheepish, but more determined. "I know, but Tamaki could be in trouble. We need a distraction so we can get away with the horses."

Eren sighed, "fine. But you owe me."

Kaoru grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything else. Give us five minutes, then I'll give the signal to start."

Eren nodded, a grim look on his face. His day just kept on getting worse.

Kaoru gave Eren the signal and he was off. Eren walked out of the group slightly, making sure he wasn't spotted. His hand didn't have any cuts, or scabs, or marks, showing that Eren had gone a while without shifting. So much for that. It used to hurt when he bit himself, but he had gotten more used to it. His teeth clamped down on his hand, with his goal in mind. This might not even work, but he had already been spotted and some of the Commanders were running over to him and shouting. Either way, I've created a distraction.

He wasn't sure whether to struggle or not, but when Levi, his eyes expressing the multiple ways he'd like to kill Eren, grabbed hold of his shoulder, Eren knew that it didn't matter if he struggled or not. He was dead.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Go!" Kaoru hissed, ducking low and running to where his horse was pegged. Eren had done his part, maybe it wasn't as they planned, but he'd done it. Now they had to do their part, if not Eren would be in trouble for nothing. Kaoru untied his horse quickly, hushing it with strokes behind its ear, as he ran towards the forest. He'd only jump on to the horse if he was spotted, if they weren't he'd wait until he was in the forest.

He looked behind, catching sight of his friends, who were all running, now behind him. Thankfully, they weren't noticed. Obviously the guy trying to change into a titan is worth everyone's attention. "Get on!" Kaoru commanded, jumping onto his horse with ease, and galloping further into the forest. He didn't know why, but he was at the front of the group, his brother on his left, Haruhi on his right. Kyoya, Mori, and Honey were behind them, all with a grim determination.

"Any clue how far in they are?" Hikaru asked, turning back to look at Kyoya.

"None. I don't understand why they aren't out yet. This forest isn't much bigger than the others," Kyoya answered.

"Do you think they're in trouble?"

"What else could it be?"

Haruhi felt her throat ache. Tamaki... No, he'd be safe. He had to be. "Guys, we need to hurry!" She stressed, flicking the reigns in her hands and leaning forwards. Don't worry. We'll be there soon.

"Move!" Hange ordered, swinging across from a tree on one side to the other, straight above the titan they were set on capturing. Tamaki managed to jump to a nearby tree as the titan's hand came smashing down, exactly where he used to be. He had the swords in his hand, but that didn't mean he knew how to use them. The training really hadn't payed off. All he could do was run away.

Sweat collected under his fringe, which had been pinned back until recently, and his legs and bum ached. That's what riding all the time did to you. "Hange!" Ashley, a young man with black hair, called, "two more six meter class!"

"And a four meter over here!" Lavinia yelled, her eyes trained on the titan, spotting another close behind. "A five meter on its tail!"

"Dammit," she cursed, that was five titans. A team of four like theirs couldn't take care of that. At least not without injuries.

"Capture the three meter!" She ordered, "I'll hold the rest off."

"Squad leader!" Lavinia protested, quickly being cut off.

"Do it!"

Tamaki didn't know what to do. If he followed Ashley and Lavinia, Hange was going to get killed. But if he followed Hange, he'd get killed. With a sigh, he chased after Hange. If he was going to die, he was going to do it protecting his friends.

"Go back!" She ordered after spotting him at her side.

"I can't do that. I won't leave a beautiful princess to defend herself," Tamaki refused.

Hange laughed, "it's been a while since you pulled the prince card."

Tamaki grinned at her, "figured it's about time for its comeback."

Hange nodded and looked at the four titans running at them. "You ready, partner?"

"I spend my day entertaining young ladies, this has nothing on that," he scoffed.

Hange smiled at her partner, this could be it for them. A part of her felt terrible for dragging the poor boy into this. But another part wouldn't have wanted to go with any other person. "Let's go!" She cheered, running and leaping from the branch, Tamaki hot on her heels.

"We're getting close," Kyoya informed the rest of the Hosts.

"How do you know?" Honey asked, listening out for any clues.

"Listen, you can hear them." Kyoya was right, there was the distinct sound of fighting, cursing, and shouting. There was also a feel to the air, the feeling one got accustomed to after spending so much time out of the walls.

"There's some people!" Haruhi exclaimed, spotting them in a tree. Underneath them, laid a titan, a small one, wrapped in wires. The two people saw them, dropping quickly to address them. "They sent people!" The girl grinned, not noticing how the Hosts hearts sunk. It wasn't Tamaki. Instead it was a blonde girl and black haired male. "We need your help," the boy said, his voice serious. "We're outnumbered here, Hange and Suoh are trying to hold them off, but they're being slaughtered."

"Suoh?" Hikaru repeated, "It's the boss. Where is he?" They were all painfully aware of the slaughtered thrown in there.

"Follow us. We've devised a plan to separate the titans. They're much easier to handle on there own. With ten of us it should be much easier." The two zipped into the trees, the Hosts quick to follow. Once in the trees, they spotted Tamaki and wished they hadn't.

First of all, his uniform was stained with blood, none of it holding its original colour. His hair was plastered to his skin, with sweat and blood. From where they stood, they couldn't tell how bad his wounds were, but they knew it wasn't good. "Lure the titans away from them," the girl ordered, before following her own orders.

The Hosts looked at the five titans on the ground, with all this noise it wouldn't be long before more showed up. They were in trouble.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The twins were the first into action. Both of them jumped from the trees, zipping over towards Tamaki and Hange, landing on a tree above the titans. They looked at each other and nodded, before they jumped off the trees, allowing themselves to free fall, earning the titans attention.

"Hey ugly!" Hikaru shouted, stopping his descent abruptly with the 3DMG gear.

"Over here!" Kaoru yelled, forcing the titan to turn around to face him, before moving backwards, away from the others.

"Not fast enough!" Hikaru taunted, bashing the heel of the titan, which then tripped up the floor.

The twins landed in front of the titans head, wearing identical smirks, as the titan lifted its head. "That all you got?" Kaoru tilted his head, both of them moving out the way as the titans hand went after them, before getting up. The twins zipped in and out of the titan's view, leading it further away from the others.

Tamaki noticed the boys as they tripped the titan up and he felt his heart jump. "What are they doing here?" He panted, clutching his arm, which he'd knocked against a tree. "Looks like they're here to help," Hange answered. "Along with your other friends." Tamaki looked where she was looking, shocked to see the other Hosts flying in.

Mori and Honey were in quick, luring off two titans at once, while Ashley and Lavinia lured off another one. That was four of them, leaving only the one underneath them. Would Kyoya and Haruhi take that one? Tamaki wondered, turning when someone landed on the tree with them.

"You two rest now," Kyoya ordered. "We'll sort the titans out." Hange grinned, sitting down and leaning against the tree trunk. "I'm afraid I don't have any supplies, they're on my horse, who seems to have run away."

Kyoya pushed his slipping glasses up, focusing on Hange. "I'll have to stop the blood flow on some of your deeper wounds, which would you say is the worst?"

"Kyoya, where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, not seeing her anywhere.

Kyoya tensed slightly. Haruhi had said she'd follow him. Why hadn't she? "I'm sure she's fine. She had the same training as the rest of us. Now sit down, you're going to kill yourself."

Tamaki ignored him, looking out at his family. Like hell he'd sit there as they fought to protect him.

"Tamaki, you'll get yourself killed. You all will!" Hange exclaimed.

He turned to her, a strange glint in his eyes. "Don't underestimate the Host Club."

Without another word, he zipped through the air, a trail of blood from him, and began looking to his friends. The twins sorted their titan easily, as did Mori and Honey. Ashley and Lavinia had no issues. But Haruhi still remained missing.

Then there was a scream that sent Tamaki's blood cold.

"HARUHI!" He shouted, changing directions to head to her. His heart beat a mile a minute, but he didn't stop. No, not until Haruhi was safe. "Haruhi!"

"TAMAKI!" His head whipped in the direction of the voice, his eyes going wide as he saw something he never wanted to see again.

Haruhi's body was trapped between two hands, which were lifted up to the titans eye, who then peered at Haruhi through a gap in his fingers. It was going to eat her. "No!" He yelled, gliding over to the titan, his mind blank with fury. Only one thought could get through the anger. Save Haruhi.

He landed on the titan's hand, causing it to pull back from Haruhi and stare at him in confusion. What was this strange thing doing? Why has it landed on my hand? I'm going to eat it. Except the titan found that it had a problem, as it moved its hand, it released Haruhi, who plummeted to the ground.

"Haruhi!"

"We've got it, boss, save Haruhi!" Hikaru ordered, circling the titan. Tamaki complied gladly, he allowed himself to fall, before hooking to the ground and using the gas to make him fall faster. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, holding her hand out, reaching for him. She was going to fall. This was it. Sure, she'd put off death for a while. But it was going to happen still.

Her eyes closed, accepting this. The wind rushed around her and she felt something wrap around her hand. Her eyes flew open as she was pulled in close to someone. "I've got you," Tamaki whispered, holding her close and tucking her head into his chest. Her hand clutched his shirt, allowing him to bring her to safety back on the tree, where every one else already was.

When he touched the branch, he thought she'd let go, but she only held on tighter, shaking slightly in his grip.

"Hey, it's okay," Tamaki spoke softly.

"I thought I could do," she whispered, her voice sounding raw with emotions. "I thought I was over my fears... But I'm not."

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you," he reassured, stroking her hair.

"Tamaki, I need to-"

"Wait until we get back," Tamaki told him. "We can sort it all out afterwards." Kyoya agreed with a sigh, there was no arguing with him. They all got to the ground, calling their horses back. "Can you lead Haruhi's back?" Tamaki asked Hikaru, who nodded, tying her horse to his. Tamaki was gentle with her as he climbed on to the horse, still holding Haruhi.

"I've got your gear," Kaoru told her, tucking it onto the saddle as much as he could.

"Thank you," she replied, not moving from her place.

"Levi's going to kill us," Hikaru stated on the way back.

"Don't worry about him, I'll handle it," Hange reassured them.

"Could you make sure Eren doesn't get into too much trouble then?" Kaoru asked. "He created the distraction to allow us to leave."

Hange grinned, "sure I can."

The conversation dropped, most of them sending concerned looks to Haruhi. Would she be okay? Haruhi sat on Tamaki's lap, no longer hiding. Instead talking in a quiet voice to Tamaki, smiling here and there.

She'd be fine, as long as they were there to help her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Hosts sat in a circle on the floor. Each of them bandaged up and being glared at by Levi. Erwin was there along with Hange and the other commanders. None of them were happy with the Hosts. Levi had dragged Eren behind him, throwing him into the circle as well, so now they were all getting in trouble.

"What the hell was that?" Levi demanded, making the twins, Eren and Tamaki flinch back. They could handle titans, but give them a below-average height man and they couldn't handle it. They tried to form an answer, but none of it was comprehensible.

"Well?"

"It was my idea," Haruhi spoke up, her voice still shaken. Though almost being eaten and then dropped from six meters in the air could do that for anyone.

Levi's glare moved over to her, though it didn't affect her as it usually did. She just faced a titan, her fear of Levi was shoved back a bit.

"Why?"

"Because Tamaki was in danger," she answered, meeting his eyes. "And I wasn't going to let my family get hurt."

"You endangered the lives around you," Erwin said, much calmer than Levi. "As well as your own."

"I didn't mean to endanger them, I just had to save Tamaki. He's too important," Haruhi explained, causing a feint smile to form on Erwin's lips

"I think from now on the seven of you should stick together," he commented.

"What?" The Hosts, Levi and Hange said together, though all in different voices. Obviously, Levi's was much harsher.

"You worry about each other when you're apart and work much better as a team." Erwin smiled, "we'll sort it out in the morning, okay? In the mean time, all of you get some rest."

"What about Jaeger?" Levi questioned.

"He didn't actually shift, did he?"

"He tried to."

"To allow his friends to escape. I don't believe he had any ill intents." Erwin then walked off, clearly dismissing it.

It was obvious Levi wanted to say more on the matter, instead he gave them all a look that clearly meant he was watching them, before walking off.

"Thanks Hange," Tamaki smiled.

"I didn't really have to do anything. Erwin knew why you went and is pretty understanding," she explained, before she left.

Mikasa and Armin came in her place though, Sasha and Jean following behind. Now sat in the circle, in this order, was Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Sasha, Honey, Mori and Jean, who ended the circle at Armin.

"Thanks, Eren," Kaoru said, "and sorry."

"I'm alive. But I'll have loads of cleaning to do when we get back." He grumbled the last part.

"I'll help," Kaoru offered. "It's only fair."

"Thanks."

"Haruhi," Mikasa spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and stood up, following Mikasa to a space away from the circle, but still around people so they didn't seem suspicious. "We'll be staying here for the next two nights," Mikasa told her. "So that everyone can get their energy back. We have to leave tonight if you want to make it."

"But they all need their energy," Haruhi reminded.

"Then you'll be stuck here. It's your choice," Mikasa admitted, before walking back to the circle, leaving Haruhi with a million thoughts in her head. Then she finally decided it was time her friends knew.

She rejoined the circle, Mikasa giving her a look. "Well?"

"We're going," she informed her, confusing the others. "Can everyone here know?"

Mikasa nodded, Jean was the only non-host here that didn't know.

"Haru-chan, what's going on?" Honey questioned.

"We can go home," she told them, looking around the circle and meeting them all in the eye.

"How?" The twins exclaimed, earning a shh from Haruhi.

"Back inside the walls I saw Nekozowa," she said, before explaining what he had told her. How it was the Dark Magic Club's fault that they were there. Then she explained the plan.

"Why have you only just told us?" Hikaru wondered, sounding hurt.

"I don't know," Haruhi confessed. "I wanted to make sure you didn't get distracted out here. But we have to make a decision. If we want to make it, we have to leave tonight."

"Who wants to stay here?" Tamaki asked, not surprised when no one raised their hand. "We're going tonight then."

Haruhi breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good. Are you coming?" She turned to Mikasa, who nodded.

"And I am," Armin added. "You're my friend, I'd like to see you off."

"I'm coming as well!" Eren promised. "I'll help keep you guys safe."

"Like I'd let you go alone," Sasha said. "And maybe you'll be able to pass through some of that food you talked about," Sasha suggested to Haruhi. "What? So I get left here?" Jean asked. "No way. I'm coming."

"Are you guys sure?" Haruhi was worried, she didn't want them to get in trouble.

"We're sure," Mikasa answered. "Just be ready."

Just be ready, easier said than done.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The sky was dark and all was silent. Everyone involved with helping Tamaki (the Hosts and Eren) were ordered to sleep in the middle, no where near the edge. The group was silent, pretending to sleep and waiting for the signal. An hour passed and Mikasa nudged Haruhi. She immediately got the message and stood up, crouching slightly. One by one, she roused the others, who had already noticed her get up.

Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Jean were the only ones to have gone to the basement so far, but the majority had forgotten which way to turn from here. "What way do we go?" Tamaki asked the question everyone was thinking.

Mikasa, Eren and Armin shared a look, before Jean spoke. "That way," he whispered, pointing to the right of them. The trio wanted to ask how he knew, but a soldier near by started to move and they decided against it. Once they got away. Then they'd ask.

Thankfully, their horses were on that side, so it would be easy enough to get them. However there was one thing they didn't count on. "Tch. Where do you brats think you're going?" Levi's voice made them freeze. They hadn't spotted him sat on a makeshift chair. They hadn't saw him watching them and now they were in trouble.

None of them knew what to say. There was no way Levi would let them go.

"We're going home," Honey answered, shocking those around him. Don't tell him!

"Home as in?"

"Back to Ouran. We don't belong here."

Levi stood up. "Go back to sleep and there won't be too big of a punishment."

"Staying here would be the biggest punishment," Honey replied. "We're leaving, sit back down."

Levi gritted his teeth. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just boss him around! "Fight me. If you win you can go."

"If we fight, we'll wake everyone up. Then none of us will leave," Honey pointed out.

Levi didn't answer, just walk to where his horse was pegged up. "What are you waiting for? Get your horses," he ordered, climbing onto his with ease. That got the others into action, them all rushing to get their horses before Levi changed his mind. That wouldn't be good.

Levi led the way, his horse at the front, refusing to acknowledge those behind him. Mikasa, Eren and Armin were behind him, then Tamaki, Haruhi and Jean, then the twins and Kyoya. Honey and Mori stayed at the back. With four of the best soldiers in their group, they shouldn'r run into too many trouble.

Which they didn't. Any titan that came around, and the first one didn't appear until the sun came up, Levi took out in a second. If it came from the back, Mori and Honey had it. None of the others ever had to attack. They were completely protected. The closer they got to the basement, the more houses appeared around them. Until they were surrounded by houses. Once this happened, Levi made an order. "Everyone onto the rooftops." No one questioned this order, since it made sense, and propelled to the roof. Thankfully, Haruhi managed to grab a spare 3DMG gear before she left, so she wasn't stranded.

"Tell me everything," Levi ordered, turning to the Hosts. "How will you get back?" The Hosts all turned to Haruhi, since she was the only one who knew about this.

"It's complicated," she said. "But we have to by at the basement before tonight or we won't get back."

"Why?"

"Nekozowa's opening a portal," she answered, the sentence seeming odd. "Please don't ask. I really don't understand it. All I know is that we have to be there."

Levi nodded, before pointing across some of the roofs, "that's Jeager's house."

Haruhi looked. It wasn't too far. As long as they didn't run into any trouble, they should be fine.

"There's one problem," Mikasa said, making everyone look at her. "We didn't kill the titan shifter last time. They could still be here."

"Jeager has to take care of that," Levi said, leaving Eren with no chance to argue.

Eren nodded, if he could just hold it off long enough for the others to get away, then it should be fine.

"Keep moving," Levi commanded, taking off before anyone else could. Withing five seconds, they were all behind him, flying from rooftop to rooftop.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The group managed to get to the basement before night came. According to Haruhi, who was simply guessing, they had an hour or two to spare. No more than that. Everyone was on guard. The soldiers were preparing for the titan shifter to return, while the Hosts just didn't want anything to go wrong when they were so close to getting home. That would be horrible.

"We're attracting titans," Armin announced, as they all stood on the ruins of Eren's old house. "We need to get rid of them or it'll be harder to get back." Mikasa realised then that it was a good thing others had tagged along. It was better than returning on her own.

"Fujioka, you have an hour to return?" Levi questioned.

"Roughly, sir."

"Get rid of the titans that get close to the basement," Levi ordered. "Get them away or kill them. Don't let them get too close."

"Yes, sir," the others said, moving quickly.

As Haruhi went to leave, Levi placed his hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her. "Wait here," he ordered. "Someone has to watch for when the portal opens."

"But-"

"Every time you go against titans, you almost die," Levi reminded. "Get back home alive."

Haruhi got the feeling this was Levi trying to be somewhat nice and decided not to push it. "Yes, sir."

Levi nodded, before zipping from the rooftop, heading to the closest titan and cutting it down in its spot. As they did that, Haruhi stood at the top of the stairs to the basement. She had a good view of the basement and a good view of her friends. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to shout loud enough to get their attention, but she'd do her best.

The others fought hard, working together to lure titans away and cutting those down that got too close. When they worked as a team, they were pretty efficient. Nothing could really get through. Well... no titans were able.

Haruhi heard footsteps. They were too light to be titans and she could see all her friends out fighting, so who was that? Maybe someone else followed us, Haruhi thought, imagining how Erwin or Hange would react to them sneaking away. Would we be in a lot of trouble? Haruhi placed her hands on the swords, in case it was someone she didn't know, and waited.

Then she saw who it was. A girl, a few years older than her. Her hair was black and had probably been cut by a blind person. Some parts were mid length, others at her ear, and one part actually reached her bum. Her skin was dark and she had bright blue eyes that were locked on Haruhi, more specifically, her swords.

Haruhi tried to asses the situation. The girl wore a pair of ripped trousers, that had seen much better days, and a shirt that hung off her shoulders. She walked with perfect posture, but not in a straight line. When she was about three feet away from her, she stopped. "Can I use your sword?" She asked, her voice low and rough.

"Why?" Haruhi replied, not relaxing. This girl gave her the creeps.

The girl tilted her head forwards, causing her hair to swing from the back to the front, all odd lengths on show.

"My mom cut my hair terribly and I need to fix it," she explained, lifting her head up to look at Haruhi. Her hair remained in place.

"Erm."

"Please. I won't hurt you with them, I promise." Haruhi nodded hesitantly, taking small steps towards her. She didn't move.

"Do you want me to cut it?" Haruhi questioned and the girl shook her head.

"No, thank you. I like to do it in a certain way." The girl outstretched her hands, one resting on each of Haruhi's. She took Haruhi's hands gently, pulling them from the swords, before picking them up as they fell. She then tried to cut her hair, but found she couldn't quite get the sword to her hair, due to the wire attaching it.

"Here, let me," Haruhi offered, but the girl reacted before she could. In a matter of seconds, the wire was cut, separating the swords from the gear. Separating Haruhi from her weapons and safety.

"H-Hey," Haruhi stuttered, trying to get them back.

The girl grinned, showing her, strangely sharp, teeth. "Much better, now the fun can begin."

"What?" Haruhi backed up, managing not to stumble over her feet. "What are you doing?"

The girl held Haruhi's sword in one hand, the other dropped to the floor. "I'm having fun." Without a second of a pause, she brought the sword down on herself, plunging it into her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi shouted, or at least planned on it. As soon as the sword came in contact with the girl's skin, a huge force knocked her off her feet and she was surrounded by smoke. Haruhi didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A huge explosion was enough to get everyone's attention. While none of them knew what had caused it, due to the smoke that had settled around the house, none of them actually care. They all raced back to it, but had gotten further away than they originally thought. No one could get there quickly.

Haruhi coughed trying to get the smoke out of her system. What had the girl done? Who goes and stabs themselves? Haruhi froze. No, there was no way. That girl was not a titan shifter. She refused to accept it. No way, she's just a strange girl, right? Then Haruhi remembered the conversation earlier, when they were warned of a potential enemy, a titan shifter. Oh God, she is.

Haruhi looked up, a huge shadow looming over her. Damn, she was a titan shifter. The titan looked down at her. The titan was muscled and very tall, taller than the other titans Haruhi had seen. It still had the girls messed up hair and dark skin, only her eyes were different, they were black instead of blue.

Bits of skin around its eyes were missing, showing the skull underneath and making it look like it was always in shock. The next thing Haruhi knew, a hand was coming down to grab her, making Haruhi shake. But it wasn't in fear; well not all of it, part of it was rage. Ever since she'd gotten here, she'd been the damsel in distress. Not once had she saved herself or done anything to help anyone else. Disappointment was another emotion she felt.

With a second to spare, she rolled out of the way of the oncoming hand, hiding behind the wall. Damn, without the hand-grips she couldn't control the gas and hooks. She'd have to find a new set of gear. The third one so far. Haruhi remebered learning about the fall of Wall Maria and figured there had to be some soldiers involved. Their gear would have been left behind and Haruhi could use that. If they were out of gas she'd simply use hers.

Hoping the titan hadn't spotted her, she sprinted out from behind the wall, the opposite side this time, and away from the titan. Her eyes were peeled for any soldiers. She was in luck, as a few houses away laid a corpse of a soldier, according to its uniform. All that was left of the soldier was the uniform, gear and bones. And smell. A whole lot of smell.

Haruhi was too fired up on adrenalin to be too affected by the smell. She quickly detached her own gear and pulled the belonging to the deceased soldier on. The gas tanks were half full, so Haruhi collected her own and placed them where they would be safe. Haruhi then found another problem; there were no remaining blades. I'll have to focus on evading, Haruhi figured, since her own (borrowed) gear was already out of them.

The vibrations in the ground from the titans footsteps grew louder and Haruhi decided she was already pushing her luck and zipped up onto a nearby roof. While she couldn't kill the titan, she could lead it away from the house. Maybe the other Hosts could get through the portal. If she was quick enough, she could get back too.

The titan shifter turned to look in the direction she was going and followed. Her steps were much more efficient than Haruhi's borrowed gear and she knew the titan would soon catch up with her. What can I do? She looked around, trying to find anything that would help. The rest of the group were somewhere behind her, while she wasn't sure where, she was sure that they were safe.

As she moved, the wall in front of her got closer. There were two possible outcomes if she chose to climb up it. Either the titan would catch her before she could even begin to scale the wall. Or, if Haruhi was quick enough, she could get high up the wall out of the titan shifter's reach. It was risky, but at the minute everything was.

Haruhi ran as quick as she could; only slowing down when she used the 3DMG gear, since she was trying to preserve gas. She'd need that when she was scaling the wall. Once the borrowed gas ran out, she'd switch it. She knew she'd have to switch it before she got to the wall though.

All she could hear was her heartbeat. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum. Or maybe that was the pounding footsteps behind her. Haruhi didn't know, but she didn't dare turn around. Haruhi had watched some films in her time and she knew what would happen if she turned; the inevitable trip.

The walls were slightly ahead of her when she made her move. After quickly changing the gas, she sent out the hooks. The hooks dug into the wall, as high up as they could go, and she took off. Haruhi knew a lot of gas was being used to maintain the speed was going at. The titan was a fair distance behind her, giving Haruhi a good head start up the wall. Then the wall shook.

Haruhi looked down, spotting the titans hand against the wall. She watched the other hand come down, punching the wall and sending vibrations that caused Haruhi to shake. That wasn't all they did though, they also dislodged the hooks. With a cry, Haruhi began to fall. She scrambled for the hand-grips that she dropped, quickly pulling the trigger and flying back up the wall, getting higher and higher.

Once she figured the titan couldn't reach her, she stopped, perching on the wall. The titan stood below her, staring up at Haruhi when there was a blinding flash coming from the direction of the basement. Is that the portal? Haruhi wondered. She was going to miss it. As long as the others get back.

"Tch. Why are you still here?" Levi asked, scaring her as she turned to find him next to her. How did he move so quickly?

"Huh?"

"We'll deal with the titan shifter. You go home," he ordered. That was when you noticed the rest of the gang, excluding Hosts, stop around you. All of you hanging onto the wall. "Arlert will help you back, be quick."

"B-but-" Haruhi stammered, she imagined she'd at least be able to say goodbye to these people. She cared about them.

"Take care, Haruhi," Eren told her, giving her a small smile as the rest joined in, telling her to look after herself.

"Beat the midget for me," Levi ordered. "Then I can say I've done it at least once."

Haruhi nodded, trying not to feel emotional at how quick and wrong the goodbyes were going. It shouldn't be like this! She wanted to scream but instead opted for following Armin.

"Eren will distract her while we go," he informed her, leaving her to wonder how Eren would manage that. She soon got the answer. Eren let go of the wall completely, free falling through the air. She vaguely saw him bring his hand to his jaw, biting down on it. Then there was a huge explosion, similar to the one earlier. Then Armin's hand was on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Haruhi followed him, dropping down the wall and zipping away from the fight. She turned back, watching the two titan shifters battle it out. Of all the people, she didn't expect Eren to be a titan shifter. But now that she knew; it was sort of fitting. The two went quickly, but Haruhi found herself slowing down.

"Out of gas!" She shouted to Armin, who nodded.

"Get to the ground!" They both descended and began to run through the streets. They weren't far from the basement when Armin suddenly stopped.

"Thank you for being my friend," he said, staring at her with a friendly smile. "I've enjoyed having you here."

This was how the goodbyes were meant to go. They were meant to be heartwarming and leave us all crying.

Haruhi gave a watery smile back, "I wouldn't have traded it for anything." Armin had no time to get over his shock as Haruhi's arms were around him. "Thank you for being my friend," Haruhi repeated his words, feeling as if they were sufficient at this point.

When they pulled back, they started running again, rounding the corner and sprinting down the steps. "Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, standing just outside the portal. It looked just like it had at first. Just an ordinary door that opened into an ordinary world. "Hurry up! It's going to close!" There were so many more things Haruhi wanted to say, wanted to do. This couldn't be rushed!

"I'll miss you," Armin said, pulling her forwards and kissing her on the lips. He was there for a second, before he pulled away, pushing her towards the portal. "Goodbye." Haruhi stared at him with wide eyes as Tamaki grabbed her arm, pulling her inside the portal just as it closed. Leaving Armin all alone.

His heart felt heavy, but not as heavy as he knew it would have been if he hadn't kissed her. He knew he'd never forget the strange guests they had, no one would be able to. But he didn't believe any one would want to. Somewhere out there was a world where titans didn't exist. Now all they had to do was make this one a world like that. Armin turned around, walking back up the steps and getting outside once again. This house was so familiar to him and held so many memories that were lost to him. That could never be experienced again. I guess this is just another one of them.

He noticed the fight still going on. They'll need me. He smiled to himself, happy with what the Hosts had taught him. It was all about friendship with them. While it was obvious there were so many crushes going around their small group, their friendship always came first and they were always there for one another. That was how Armin was going to be.

Without another thought, Armin pulled the trigger on his gear, zipping along the houses and heading back to where he was needed. With his friends.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Haruhi and Tamaki tumbled through the door, ending up sprawled on the familiar floors of the Host Club. All was quiet except for the heavy pants of the Hosts who had all rushed through the portal. Haruhi looked up, her sight blurred from tears, and saw all the Hosts around her. Then she turned around to the door, jumping up and rushing to the door. She flung it open, hoping to see rickety stairs and smell mold, but instead only saw a small clean room that smelled of roses. The complete opposite of what she was expecting.

Tamaki placed his hand on her shoulder, getting her to turn around. "They're gone," she whispered in a state of disbelief. It couldn't be over just like that. It couldn't be possible, they couldn't just not see them ever again. Suddenly, she was pulled into Tamaki's arms, who was shaking. He held her tightly, sobbing into her hair. Tamaki had made plenty of friends in Hange's squad, being the closest to Hange, and he didn't get to say goodbye to any of them. The last he'd saw of them was when they were fighting in the woods, some he hadn't seen since they got in the woods. He had the worst goodbye out of everyone.

Wordlessly, the rest of the Hosts joined the hug. They all stood there for a while, each of them grieving their loss in their own way. When they pulled apart, they finally noticed the final person in the room. "I'm sorry," Nekozawa apologised, his head hung low.

Tamaki replied, "don't be," before he walked out the room, mindful of the fact that school was in session and that they could be spotted.

The others followed him, none of them looking as if they belonged there anymore. They had ripped clothes that were stained with blood. The majority of them still had swords and blades to spare, and they all had their 3DMG gear on. But they also walked differently. They'd seen too much to go back to how they were before, but they were going to try.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Hikaru asked as they left the school grounds.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Kaoru followed up with his question.

"Who knows?" Tamaki replied. "They live in a different world to ours. One existing along side ours. There might be places where the two worlds mix, where we might meet again."

The thought made the Hosts smile. Kaoru could see Eren again and Hikaru could see Jean. Haruhi could see Mikasa and maybe even Armin. Maybe, if he stayed around long enough, their relationship could go further. Tamaki would be thrilled to see Hange one last time and Honey owed Levi a rematch. They all had things waiting behind for them, things that needed to be finished, but that would only happen with time.

"You're all on clean up duty for the next month," Erwin said, deciding to use a Levi punishment. He understood what they were all doing, but that didn't change the fact that they'd lost their big chance to take back land. But he knew that it was right to send the Hosts back. They didn't belong here.

"Yes, sir," the all replied, all saluting him.

"Get to in then, I want this place sparkling."

"Yes, sir."

The group of six knew the way to the cleaning supplies quite well, they had all used it multiple times thanks to Levi. The five were relatively quiet, all of them stood outside the closet. Eren went to open the door, but was stopped by Levi. "Get out. Cleaning can wait until later."

The four cadets stared at him in shock. Was Levi telling them not to clean? "Tch. Just get out. Go for a walk. A lot's happened." Taking it while they could, the group walked outside, not paying any mind to those around them. Just walking in silence.

They were used to losing people. They had all experienced the pain of losing someone you love. "I want to be like them one day," Armin said out of the blue, earning the attention of the rest. "To be able to rely on my friends and know they have my back."

"You can rely on us," Mikasa promised. "We're here for you."

Armin turned, smiling at the three behind him. Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Sasha. A part of him knew he could rely on Levi too. The guy may have been cold, but he could fight and Armin didn't believe he liked to see death for anyone.

"I know," he answered, looking forwards again. He would miss the Hosts for the rest of his life, but he knew he'd always have a special place in his heart for Haruhi, and he knew his friends would always remember the Hosts. They were the kind of people that were hard to forget. Not that anyone wanted to forget them.


End file.
